IchiRuki: Striped Shirt
by xvBANKAIxv
Summary: All war is over, only peace exists with the occasional hollow. But for Ichigo and Rukia, a little birthday party and a striped dress shirt changes their relationship. Or rather, brings them closer than they already are. What should have happened long ago finally happens now. Thanks to Bleachee1 for the inspiration!
1. Striped Shirt Chapter 1

Everything is done. No more war. No more blood shall be spilled from fighting between wrongdoers and peacekeepers. The Shinigami of the Soul Society let out a sigh of relief and thankfulness from the absence of any conflict. The last conflict is finished thanks to, well, Ichigo Kurosaki of course. Who else can finish the fight?

Thanks to Ichigo's loyalty to all his allies and friends, Shinigami were triumphant again for the last time. There really won't be a chance of war anymore. There is nothing to worry about. Not even the occasional hollows that arrive in the human world are a threat; they are immediately cleansed.

What's on everyone's mind now, though? The Soul Reapers are on duty, but relaxed. There's not much to do. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Uryu, they are all at their places, where they are supposed to be. Renji drops by time to time to say hello, anger Ichigo, mooch off the food at Urahara Shop, leave, and repeat the process again.

However, Rukia, who should be at Soul Society working (according to Byakuya, at least), decided to stay with Ichigo and his family. There is no need for her to go anyway, so she decided, why not stay with Ichigo? She enjoyed it there, she was able to learn more about the "fascinating life of humans."

Actually, that wasn't only why.

And Ichigo? Would he just let Rukia stay in some hotel or apartment all by herself? Of course not. Like old times (more like every time) he let her stay at his home in his room in his closet.  
Things were getting different between them. Different enough so that others around them would notice and make assumptions.

What will happen? What's really going on with Ichigo and Rukia?  
_

KARAKURA TOWN, 11:00 AM, SATURDAY

"Rukia? Hello?! It's 11 o' clock. You went to sleep early last night, how are you still sleeping?" Ichigo asked the tired Rukia. This is the fifth night she slept hours later than usual even though her curfew for sleeping was an early time.

"Uhn...What...? Let me sleep...It's only...4 in the morning..." Yeah, Rukia was really out of it. Ichigo didn't want to open the closet door and pull her out not only because he would disturb her, but because he would suffer fatal consequences.

He decided to go get some eggs and rice dumplings, some of her favorite foods that Ichigo remembered by heart. Not too long after the last war, Rukia's favorite foods weren't just taken into consideration by Ichigo. He tried to remember every detail of her, what she liked, what she disliked, those kinds of things. He never really thought of these details as significant in the past, so why now? Why is Ichigo showing greater affection? All these questions for him, who knows if he'll answer them.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen, pulled out some leftover rice dumplings from the fridge and two eggs. He wasn't really a good cook, so he just put the rice in the microwave, giving it a little warmth and so that the aroma appealing to Rukia would get her up from bed. Ichigo cracked the eggs into a bowl because he knew he'd get pieces of the shells in. So he did exactly that and picked them out. He poured the eggs into the frying pan and turned on the stove.

"Finally...done..I think..." Ichigo put the less-than-adequate eggs in the plate with the rice dumplings. Hey, it's the thought that counts, right? He walked up to his room to give his sleepy roommate her late breakfast. "Oi, Rukia, here." Slowly opening the closet door, Ichigo saw Rukia facing away from him towards the wall of the closet. She looked really tired, but why? She didn't engage in any tiresome activity all this week. She went to bed early. What's wrong with her? "Rukia, you're worrying me! Why the hell are you so tired lately? It's not like you at all, not making so much noise, keeping more things to yourself lately. Is it me? Did I do something?"

No response.

Ichigo sighed, and spoke up again, "Here, I made you breakfast. It's-"

Rukia slowly but suddenly lifted herself up. She rubbed her face and let out a long, loud yawn. Ichigo felt some relief because she's finally awake. However, Rukia, didn't get up to answer his questions, the aroma of the food he made woke her up.

"What's that smell?" Rukia asked in the middle of another yawn.

"How about you turn your head and look for yourself." Ichigo moved the plate closer to her so she could take it. "Just eat here, you don't have to go to the dining table." Rukia, whose eyes were half open, reached over and grabbed the plate.

"Thanks. Did Yuzu make this?"

"Oh, uh, no, I did..." Ichigo felt odd telling her this, because he never did anything like this for her before. _So what? It's just breakfast, no big deal. Nothing to think about too much._ Ichigo kept telling this to himself.

"Yeah right," Rukia scoffed, "I really don't think you'd do this. You never cook." She looked at his face while taking a bite of the rice dumplings. Ichigo's expression turned into a more sensitive one. Rukia noticed he was actually serious. "Wait, you really made this? You were not kidding?"

"I did."

"Oh...sorry, I didn't know, thanks a lot. I like it, I really do." Rukia complemented what looked like a culinary disaster. Even Ichigo didn't feel satisfied with his work. He assumed she was just trying to be polite. Anyway, he appreciated her thanks.

Ichigo sat down on the chair of his desk and stretched. "Yeah yeah, no problem." He looked outside his window and saw how bright the sun was shining. It was late January, a time where it's still supposed to be fairly cold. The average temperature during the time was just a bit cool; you'd only need a sweater.

"Ichigo," Rukia addressed him with a full mouth, then swallowed. "You do remember that Kisuke Urahara's birthday is tonight, right?"

No, of course he wouldn't remember. He's Ichigo. What do you expect?

"Oh, yeah, I remember," he lied. "What about it?"

"What do you mean 'what about it'?! It's such a special event! This is really important, Ichigo, you should consider this a top priority!"

Yup, she's awake now.

_It's just a birthday, Urahara even said not to get him any gifts or surprise him. We would just go to place and hang out, just some of us, Ichigo thought_. "Rukia, Urahara said not to make such a big deal out of it." He took the empty plate from Rukia since she finished, and went to the kitchen to wash it. _I don't understand why she always takes little things like these to such serious levels. Eh, Rukia is Rukia, what do you expect. Always doing what you least expect. Maybe I should take it more seriously._ Ichigo did a lot of thinking while cleaning that plate. Even when he was done cleaning it he was still cleaning it. Now he's just wasting the hot water. He shut it off, and put the plate on the rack so it would dry off. Ichigo suddenly thought of something; _Is this why she's been so tired? Has Rukia been planning something for the birthday? Has she been dead tired this past week because of it? That makes sense. Rukia is so nice, kind, considerate, you always get that from her._

WHAT. Ichigo shook his head violently. Why am I thinking about that so deeply? While trying to forget about what he just thought of, he walked back up to his room. Now that he realized it, the only people at home were him, Rukia, and his sisters. Isshin was out of the house. Yuzu and Karin were in their room working on homework. It was really quiet inside. Normally the heating vents would be blowing warm air giving a background noise but because of the comfortable weather, it was unnecessary to turn them on.

Ichigo noticed the bathroom lights turned on from the space beneath the door. Rukia was freshening up. Ichigo entered his room and fixed her bed, something he also would never do. He waited for Rukia to get back so he could ask questions about Urahara's birthday plans. If he tried to hide his apathy, maybe she would be less irritated with him.

Rukia entered the room wearing fresh clothing and a face still wet from washing. She wiped away any water left with the small towel in her hand. Ichigo just sat and watched, thinking of how cute she looked doing that-  
_WHAT?! Shut up, shut up!_ Ichigo yelled at himself in his head. What on earth was he thinking?

Rukia walked to her mattress in her closet to fix it. She reached over, but then stopped, realizing it was already made.

"Ichigo, did you make my bed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, thanks, I suppose. You didn't have to do that." Even Rukia was finding his sudden acts of kindness peculiar.

"Hey, Rukia? About this birthday thing-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia interrupted him, appearing to be annoyed by his choice of words.

"What?!"

"It's not a 'birthday thing', it's more meaningful than that!"

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Okay, the plans for Urahara's birthday. How many people are going to be there again?"

"I told you so many times before! Do you ever listen!? Of course not, you're Ichigo, the guy that pays attention to almost nothing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Could you just remind me please? We're wasting time if you don't hurry up."

"As I said before, there's going to be the usual people and Yoruichi."

"Okay, I see. One last thing, tell me why your sleep schedule is so off. Be honest. I'm a bit worried about your health." Ichigo asked what he truly wanted to. He crossed his fingers for a decent enough response.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sleeping alright. Why do you worry, Ichigo?" There was an expression on Rukia's face that hinted something bad to Ichigo. She was definitely hiding something.

"Rukia, I'm serious! What is it? Is it because of this birthday thing-I mean-these birthday plans? Because you've been really stressing out over it this whole week. I don't even recall you caring so much about Urahara, so why would you care about his birthday being so special?"

Rukia was silent. Ignoring the question, she said something else. "I'm going to that clothes store a few blocks away. I need to grab something."

"Rukia, you didn't answer my question." By the time Ichigo finished, Rukia had already left the room to go to that store. Agitated from the lack of an answer, he jumped on his bed, and quickly fell asleep from a random headache.


	2. Striped Shirt Chapter 2

**AFTERNOON, 3:30 PM**

Ichigo woke up from his long nap. His headache was gone, he felt a little better. He looked around his room, but there was no Rukia. Instead, on his desk, was a note. it read:

_Ichigo, while you were napping and not caring about the birthday, I just wanted to let you know I left early. Get here before sunset._

"Couldn't she have just sent a text message...What's the point of having a cellphone with a texting plan if you don't use it," Ichigo questioned to himself.

Ichigo went to go take a quick shower. While standing in the tub, he kept thinking about the day. _Why was Rukia so tired this whole week? Why did she ignore his question about his concern for her? Why do I even have any concern? Maybe I'm thinking too much. Yeah, I definitely am._ Ichigo finished up, got out of the shower and dried himself. He went to his room and put on his clothes he chose to wear a few days ago. He preplanned because he really didn't care about the birthday event. Doing that would get it out of the way, even if picking out clothes was the only thing. So anyway, he found the pants he wanted to wear. He put on an undershirt and pulled out a hoodie with a zipper that he would take off once inside the Urahara Shop. But where was the shirt he picked out?

"Where the HELL is that shirt?!"

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Ichigo's phone rang, it was Rukia.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo," said Rukia, "Are you almost here yet?"  
"I'm still home putting on my shirt-"

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT! It's Urahara's birthday and you're still not out of the house yet!?"  
Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear a few inches so he wouldn't lose his hearing from Rukia's scolding.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a dilemma with my clothes, someone hid my shirt that I wanted to wear and replaced it with an ugly striped one..."

The other line was silent. Rukia didn't speak.

"Hello? Rukia? Say something..." Ichigo said in a confused tone.

"I bought that shirt for you from the store...I wanted you to match with me..." Rukia sounded fairly upset.

Ichigo was shocked, why would she spend money on him, especially on such a hideous shirt? Well, of course she would do that, she has a taste in this design, I should respect that...

WHAT?! I'm saying this stuff again...Why am I trying to understand her?

"Rukia...I didn't-"

"Just get your butt over here." She interrupted, then hung up the phone.

Ichigo felt stupid saying something like that. OBVIOUSLY Rukia is upset now and OBVIOUSLY she'll take out any anger on Ichigo. Preparing for the worst, he quickly wore the striped shirt, put on a tie, and pocketed his phone. He put on the jacket and his shoes, and zipped out of the home. He ran to Urahara's home hoping he doesn't have to face the wrath of Rukia, even though he's encountered it so many times.

Ichigo arrived just an hour before sunset. He was at the door, hesitating to knock. He didn't want to see Rukia with a disappointed face. He disregarded his stupid fear and knocked on the door. In a flash, someone opened the door. It was Urahara, of course.

"Welcome, welcome, Ichigo!" Urahara warmly greeted Ichigo.

"Oh, uh, Happy Birthday Urahara-san! How old are-uh...nevermind..." Ichigo knew he was more than a few centuries old, but asking would be pointless anyway. Thankfully, Urahara didn't notice he said that. Ichigo entered the home. He didn't see many people because a lot of them were in the dining room with the small circular table. Ichigo looked around for Rukia, but couldn't spot her. She was definitely in the other room.

He walked right next to it, peeking through the side of the door frame. There he saw Rukia, talking with the others. Ichigo first noticed how she was talking with a smile, didn't seem upset at all. Maybe she was hiding it, he thought. Then he noticed how her hair looked different, she did it in a way so that the sides seemed to be combed or cropped up a bit. It was really well done. She wore a thin, cream-yellow colored vest over an aqua green shirt with sleeves that stopped at her forearms. The sides of the sleeves at the end were split into two, so you could see a bit more of her arms. It was a slightly low cut, enough so that her necklace was visible. She wore a bracelet on her right arm. Her pants were striped, just like the shirt she bought him.

_She wanted me to match with her pants...?_

Ichigo honestly thought she looked kind of cute. This whole time, he was staring and focusing on her, no one else. He decided to enter the room now and not just peek.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Ichigo greeted everyone sitting at the table, then sat down himself. He took off his jacket, revealing the striped shirt Rukia got for him.

"Good evening, Kurosaki-Kun!" Said the familiar, girly voice of Orihime.

"Yo." Said Renji, casually.

"Hello, Ichigo." Said Chad.

"Kurosaki." Said Uryu, pressing his glasses.

Rukia didn't say anything except look at him for a second. Ichigo deeply worried about this, but expected it. He looked up at her every few minutes to see if her expression changed. _ Is she giving me the "silent treatment?" We're not even going out!_

_WHAT?! Why did I even think of going out with Rukia..._

Ichigo would respond to others talking to him, but he remained quiet overall. Those around him were worrying about him.

"Psst, hey, Chad. Why is Ichigo not saying anything?" Renji whispered to Chad. Even Ichigo's speechlessness made Renji care somewhat.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just not in the mood to talk," Chad replied.

"Ichigo!" Renji called out.

"Huh...oh, yeah, what's up Renji..." Ichigo really didn't want to speak.

"Speak up, moron, how do you come to a party like this and not say anything? You're never like this." Ichigo didn't respond, didn't say a single word. He ignored Renji, clenched his fist, and got up.

"I'll be right back," Ichigo said, but no one heard him because he said it so softly. He walked outside the house, thinking no one noticed him. He thought getting some fresh air would help him feel better. Ichigo looked up at the darkening sky. The sunset looked beautiful. However, it just made him think more.

_Is Rukia really upset with me over something like this? Over a shirt? She won't even say anything to me, not even a hello. I wore it, shouldn't she be happy?_ He let out a big sigh and put his hands in his pockets. He didn't bring his jacket with him outside. The days were warmer than usual, but the nights were still numbingly cold.

Rukia, who was still inside, was annoyed even more by Ichigo. _How could he be so ungrateful for what I did for him, wear the shirt as an attempt just to please me, and not say anything? He's taking everything the wrong way..._ Rukia felt strange and wanted to go out to speak with Ichigo. But even she felt as if it would be best to leave him alone.

It's getting late, everyone ate dinner except Ichigo who was still standing outside. No one went to speak with him because they didn't want to disturb him. Ichigo kept things to himself when he feels like this. He didn't eat anything except breakfast, and skipped lunch because of his nap. It's time to go back in and stop being rude, Ichigo thought to himself. When he walked inside, everyone had finished eating.

"Ichigo, that was a long break. There are leftovers, go get some," Urahara politely told Ichigo. "Are you alright?"

"I...It's just that...-sigh-...nothing, don't worry about it. I don't want you to get in my mess, especially on your birthday. Sorry, I've been so rude the whole day. It won't happen again." Ichigo truly meant what he said, really felt bad for doing this to Kisuke.

"No need to apologize, man, make yourself at home! Relax, it's all good. If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but if you do, you know where to find me." These words of acceptance really made Ichigo felt better.

"Thanks." Urahara noticed how Ichigo is maturing, becoming more respectful. He wasn't like this the previous year, nor the ones before that. Ichigo went into the dining room, everyone except Rukia still at the table. Leftovers were in the plates, but it seemed as though someone took out food for Ichigo already.

"Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime with a smile, "Rukia-chan took out the food for you because she knew you'd get back eventually. Please, eat!"

"Rukia went to go wash up, be sure to give thanks when she gets back," added Uryu. Ichigo nodded but stayed silent. The meal was great, he really enjoyed it. Rukia walked back into the room.

"Thanks for taking it out, Rukia," Ichigo softly thanked Rukia. He felt a little shy and embarrassed saying that, but there was a lot of talking going on so no one but Rukia heard him. She didn't reply, but Ichigo knew she heard him.

He finished his meal, and it was an hour after sunset. No one asked Ichigo why he was standing outside alone, even though they really wanted to. Then a few more hours passed by, it was time to go home. It was a fun day for all of them, even Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo felt a lot better after talking to Urahara, and after he finished eating, he actually spoke up a bit and talked with his friends. Rukia did the same, trying her best to keep her mind off of what happened earlier that day.

After lots of goodbye's and see-you-later's, Ichigo and Rukia walked home together after saying thanks to Urahara for everything.

It was a quiet walk, neither of them spoke. Rukia was walking in front of Ichigo. He noticed she was shivering a bit from the sudden drop in temperature. He took off his jacket and put it over Rukia.

Worrying about her health as usual, Ichigo asked, "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that." Rukia now felt really guilty, she's now blaming herself for what Ichigo was doing today. _He's been so nice to me lately, it's strange, yes, but he was caring. More than ever. He made me breakfast, made my bed, wore the shirt even though he didn't like it. He just gave me his jacket so I wouldn't feel cold. I bet he's freezing, he's going to get sick._

"Ichigo, I don't need all this, please take your jacket back, you look awfully cold."

"No, it's fine, keep it," he insisted. He was cold, but Rukia's health was more important to him. He even questioned why he was caring for her so much more recently, but quickly overlooked that and continued to do so.

They arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic, and went up to their rooms. Isshin was on the phone, probably an important business thing. Yuzu and Karin fell asleep from all the work they had to do for school. Ichigo and Rukia went up to their room. Rukia jumped into her closet space to change. Ichigo changed his clothes back to an unnecessarily tight shirt and pants. He jumped on his bed, relaxed, and looked out his window. Rukia was finished changing, but still had to undo her hair. Ichigo turned his attention to her. He saw how she released her silky, black hair that gave off a shine from the moonlight in the room. Neither of them felt the need to turn on the lights from the strong light. _Her hair is really...beautiful. Ugh, I'm thinking of this again, aren't I..._ He didn't want to admit it, but Ichigo found it beautiful. In fact, he always has, especially those several strands of hair that always hang between her pretty, violet eyes. Rukia caught Ichigo glimpsing over her.

"What are you looking at, you fool," Rukia asked with a face more than a grin, but less than a smile.

"Oh, uh, nothing..." Ichigo lied. He sat up straight, and finally said what he's been wanting to say the whole day. "Rukia, I'm sorry, about the shirt, I shouldn't have been such an ingrate. You bought that for me as a gift, you wanted to match. Instead, I should have just-"

"No...stop," Rukia interrupted, "Don't say that, I'm the one who should be apologizing...Making you feel responsible. You were doing so much for me today, or rather, this whole time you've known me. I have one thing to really apologize for...I feel so guilty about that." Rukia's voice cracked, she was really upset, but why?

Ichigo stood up, surprised from Rukia's sudden upset face. She was folding her arms horizontally to her chest, holding one from the other.

"Rukia...you don't have anything to apologize for, so what are you talking about?"

"Remember when I first met you? I threatened you, I said that I would kill you if I could, but didn't because it was against my job. Do you remember?" Rukia's voice shook while saying all of that. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I..." She stopped right there.

Ichigo bawled out laughing. Rukia, who was facing away from him, turned to him with a very confused expression. "Rukia, are you kidding? That was FIVE years ago! We didn't know each other at all, why on earth would you remember that, or rather, feel guilty about that stupid crap? Forget about it, really." Ichigo spoke with a laugh between every few words. Then he looked at her face more clearly. Rukia wasn't kidding. "Wait...you were serious? But why?"

Rukia's eyes were watering, and then she shed a tear. Ichigo's heart had fallen into an abyss. _What is wrong with her?! What the hell is going on?!_ Ichigo was bewildered from realizing her sadness. He walked closer to Rukia and grasped her shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening from the tears. She felt extremely guilty.

"Rukia, stop crying, I've never seen you like this!" Ichigo had seen Rukia cry only once before, and that wasn't even actual crying. "You're stressing over nothing...please, stop, I hate seeing you like this!" He took a finger and wiped away her tears. "Rukia, please..." She looked straight to his chest. Ichigo pulled her closer and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Ichigo...I'm sorry, I've ruined your life, your scars, every scar you have is because of me, if I didn't enter your home that day..." Rukia cried softly.

Ichigo's heart was melting. "Don't say more. You don't have to..." He could feel Rukia's beautiful, soft hair. He was really glad to be able to hold her in his arms. "Rukia...you've made my life better in every way. You've given me the power to protect so many people, including you, a very important person to me..." He pulled away a little so he could see her face. She had even more tears falling, his entire chest wet from them. He wiped them away again. They both looked at each other's eyes.

"Ichigo...I have to tell you something..." Ichigo thought Rukia was going to apologize again.

"If it's another sorry then you're not saying it, unders-"

"I...Really have to...tell you..something else..."

"What? What is it? Don't force yourself though." Rukia couldn't say it. "Rukia..."

"Ichigo.." Rukia's voice was clearing up, she felt slightly better.

They both took a gulp, and their hearts were pounding like drums.

"_I love you..._" They both admitted at the same time, still looking at eachother. It felt like a one-ton weight was lifted from their chests. Ichigo hugged Rukia again, but much tighter.

"I do, I really do. I really love you, Rukia. I love you so much, everything about you, you're so beautiful, sweet, your personality, you're so cute...everything about you." Ichigo wasn't fabricating anything, he was telling the truth.

"I love you too Ichigo, I always have...ever since I met you..." Rukia also meant it. Ichigo pulled away again to look at her. He touched her forehead with his. They both were blushing so much that they looked like two tomatoes in love. Ichigo finally leaned in and gave Rukia a nice, long, warm, and passionate kiss. He kept kissing her for who knows how long, and she completely accepted it and enjoyed it. They spent most of the night just holding each other, not letting go, standing in the moonlight shining through the room.

**So, what do you guys think? The purpose of this beginning to the story is to show how Ichigo and Rukia would get together. To find out why I chose it to be this way, please read my profile. Please be sure to comment, PM me, and favorite, I would really appreciate it. HUGE shoutout to Bleachee1 for the inspiration on the story.**


	3. Striped Shirt Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I did things slightly different this chapter. There is more dialogue because I figured the two had a lot of things to discuss after the previous night. I hope you enjoy ^^  
**

**...**

It was a peaceful morning when the two woke up. The previous day was so hectic and the night was filled with confessions and the truth. After they finished comforting each other, Ichigo told Rukia he'd buy a proper bed frame and put the mattress she uses on it. It was time he let Rukia out of that compressed space and get fresh air in his actual room. Ichigo could move his desk somewhere else. She was already so petite, how much space could she use up?

Rukia woke up early this time, not late like the past week. Ichigo rose with a feeling that today's going to be a good day.

"Good morning," he greeted Rukia with a smile.

"Good morning to you too." She was happy as well. There were no feelings of regret whatsoever from last night, they both meant their words to each other. However, they both weren't sure of the others' thoughts. That was the only worry for them right now.

They both freshened up and went downstairs for breakfast. As usual, Yuzu was awake and making it.

"Good morning, Ichigo, Rukia! Here, I made breakfast!" Yuzu said, stating the obvious. Ichigo silently thanked her.

"Thank you, Yuzu," Rukia took her plate and sat next to Ichigo. _I hope he doesn't mind me._ Usually, she sits across from him, but this time, she thought she should always be physically closer. Well, that's what it said in the "hip hop" and "modern" magazines she made Ichigo subscribe to for her. But then again, Rukia knew how much he hated that sort of junk, so she thought she shouldn't follow by it. Eh, whatever, she did so anyway. How else could she operate in this human world? Ichigo, who also noticed the change in her seating, felt awkward and shy, but liked it. He didn't mind her by his side at all.

When they finished their meal, Ichigo washed her plates for her. Rukia went up to the room and waited for him. Ichigo came up shortly after.

"Ichigo..." Rukia was sitting on his bed. She really had to ask something.

_Oh gosh, that same tone from yesterday. What could it be now?_

"Yeah Rukia? Everything okay?" Ichigo sat next to her. "Are you alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to his hand. Realizing what he had done, Ichigo slowly took off his hand. "Sorry, I'm getting carried away..."

"No no, it's fine, you can keep it there. Thanks, I just wanted to ask you something." Rukia liked the warmth of his hand.

"Oh, okay," Ichigo said with a nervous stutter. He put his hand back on her shoulder. "What's is it?"

"I know from yesterday you said you loved me, but..."

_Oh no, is she changing her mind!?_ Ichigo was really hoping he didn't have to hear what he feared.

"But...do you still feel the same way? Because, well, I do..."

Ichigo turned away for a second to let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God..._

"Rukia, I really meant what I said. I love you, I really do. I was just hoping that you were feeling the same way even after the night. That was the only thing I worried about." Ichigo spoke softly.

"Oh yeah? Well how much do you love me?" Rukia teased Ichigo and gave him a wink.

"Huh?! Oh...erm...I really do, a lot..." Ichigo blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"That's not a good enough answer!" Rukia kept teasing him, and poked his cheek. Ichigo grinned.

"What else can I say? Hmm...Rukia, would you like to go out with me?" Ichigo asked her with a chuckle, but seriously.

"Wait, what? What does that mean?" Rukia gave a very confused and innocent look. That phrase sounded a bit familiar, it was in one of those magazines she read, but couldn't remember the meaning.

She looked so clueless that it made Ichigo laugh. It made her look cute.

"Ichigo! I'm serious, what does that mean? This 'go out with me' thing?"

"It means would you like to, you know...be my...girlfriend?" Ichigo cleared up his question. "You know what that means, right?"

"Oh, THAT. But Ichigo, the Soul Society...they wouldn't approve of this at all." Rukia didn't have any intentions to decline, but worried about what the public would think.

"Yeah, I thought about that too. But come on, they owe me, don't they? Besides, I don't care at all about what they have to say. Their opinion is nowhere near as important as you." Ichigo's apathy towards other people's opinions drove him to really mean his words. Rukia was more important. He wanted to be with her no matter what. "But, this is up to you..."

Rukia grasped Ichigo's hand that was on her shoulder, and held it with her fingers in between his. "Me neither, I don't care. I just want to be with you without any obstacles in the way. Ichigo, since the first few days in which I met you, I felt a strange bond to you. I became attached to you. It was nice to make friends with an actual human, I figured they weren't bad. But you, you were, i mean, you ARE so much better than just a good friend. I really don't know what else to say...I'm just afraid to say some things because they'll be too much. I'll get carried away..."

Ichigo moved his face closer to hers. "Rukia, you don't ever have to be shy with me. Don't hesitate to ask or tell me anything. Is there anything else you worry about?"

"...Our ages...the gap is so large. You're 20. I'm not that young," Rukia added.

"So? Don't Shinigami age slowly? Maybe since I'm part shinigami, my aging process will slow down. And who cares about the numbers, So what if you're more than a century older than me, I would never let something like that move my feelings. You just have a third number added to your age, the first two describe you the most. That makes the most sense to me." Ichigo held onto Rukia's hand tighter.

"Do you think your family will approve of this?" Rukia asked another question. She kept worrying about things that seemed so little to Ichigo.

"Rukia, my dad, Yuzu, and Karin all think you're a really good person. Dad treats you like you're a third daughter. It's weird, but he would definitely approve. Besides, he's been waiting for me to find a girl all these years. Yuzu tries to like everyone, so she's definitely going to approve as well. If you ever feel hurt by Karin's occasionally cold personality, don't, because she's just like that. Do you really think they would think differently of you from this? Sure, it would be a surprise, but they wouldn't be disappointed in anyone." Ichigo turned to Rukia and kissed her on the cheek. "We might be going fast here, but I think it's something that should have been done a long time ago..."

Rukia took a deep breath and cleared her thoughts. "Yeah...you're right, I'm worrying too much. You always manage to make me feel better, you know that?" She tried not to think of other issues, they would just make things worse for no reason.

"You mean aside from when I annoy you? Eh, I guess." Ichigo laughed, moved back and layed on his bed again while still holding her hand.

"No...you don't annoy me," she said while playing with her hair, "I just pretend to be annoyed so I could see how you make up for it."

"Really? Then what about yesterday? Was that a test?"

"Oh, no, that was different..." Rukia's mood changed a bit.

"So I really did hurt your feelings over the phone, huh..." Ichigo felt guilty, remember the previous night.

"Well, at first I felt upset because you didn't like the shirt. I thought it was a bad gift. I didn't surprise you, or in a good way at least. I was never upset with you. I got moody for no reason, and made you feel so odd last night." Ichigo examined her face more deeply, hoping not to find any sort of sadness present. She was never actually mad at him.

"I never thanked you for that shirt, you spent your own money on me. You really didn't have to do that. I'm glad we did match, though. And all of that led to us letting out our feelings. I think that was really necessary." He felt very comfortable saying that. Rukia didn't reply, but she smiled, showing satisfaction from Ichigo's answer. If she asked something else, he'd do the exact same thing, reassuring her. "So, was that your first kiss?"

"No, it was not," Rukia replied casually.

_WHAT? Who else kissed her?!_ A curious Ichigo wanted to ask. "Uhm, then who was it with?"

"I've kissed many people, actually."

_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that,_ Ichigo thought. "Um, what do you mean? Name one person..."

"Well, I've kissed members of the Kuchiki Clan as a greeting. You know, on their cheek? Why do you ask?" Rukia didn't understand what Ichigo meant at all.

_Oh, right, how could she tell what I meant, she's Rukia. But that's a relief, it's only me then._

"Rukia, I meant in a more romantic way," Ichigo clarified.

"Oh," Rukia felt silly. "No, not with anyone else then. Only you, Ichigo."

"Ah, good, good. That was my first one too." He was the jealous type, but not insecure. Ichigo switched the subject. "You know, my part time job is giving me enough money to buy an apartment for rent. I need to get out of here sooner or later. Do you think I should?"

"How expensive is it?" Rukia asked with a concerned look.

"Don't worry about-"

"Ichigo, I don't want you to pay so much! It's fine, we don't have to move so suddenly..." Rukia would feel bad if he spent all his hard-earned money on her. "If you do that now, you'll have to work more. You'll be so tired and I'll feel at fault."

"Rukia, why are you worrying so much? A couple hours a day won't hurt. There's no reason for you to feel-"

"Ichigo, don't do this right now, please, we have a lot of time! It would get in the way of your studies in college." Rukia was going to be persistent with her argument, so there was no purpose of Ichigo trying to make his point.

_That's how she always is, having things her way. _"Alright, then I won't. So bossy on the first day going out with me."

That earned Ichigo a punch to the gut.

"Oof! Ouch, such a feisty little midget!"

Then came another.

"Okay, I'll stop, (oof) please no more!" Ichigo begged with a laugh. Rukia looked so cute when she was angry. "So (cough) tell me, why was your sleeping pattern so messed up this past week? Was it because you had planning to do for Urahara's birthday?"

"No, it's not that." Rukia was shy to say what she was really doing.

"Come on, tell me," Ichigo insisted. He was curious, but patient.

"I went to bed at my usual time, but I didn't fall asleep until a couple hours after."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What, did you drink coffee or something?"

"What's coffee?" Rukia replied, clueless again.

"It's a drink that keeps you awake and-nevermind. So, it wasn't that, so what was keeping you up?" Ichigo was worrying about her health again, even though she slept better last night.

"I was..." Rukia took a deep breath, she knew she had to say it now. "I was...thinking about you. Ichigo, I wasn't able to stop doing that recently. I actually don't want to stop thinking about you. The handsome, considerate, and selfless guy that saved my life on so many occasions, I never want to get him out my thoughts. I can't believe I was questioning it just a few minutes ago, but now I know I want to be with you forever, always close to you. I feel a lot of love towards you..." Rukia pulled his hand closer to her chest and blushed a little.

Ichigo was speechless. He pulled Rukia closer to her so she would lay beside him, and kissed her on the lips. That was his way of saying "that means a lot to me."

"I love you, Rukia." He kissed her again.

"I know, I know." She lied down next to him, with her head on his chest. Ichigo had his arm wrapped around her, and Rukia had hers around him, holding the hand of his other arm. Both smiled, and closed their eyes, and relaxed.

Outside of the room was Yuzu, listening in to the whole conversation with a glass. She hadn't done this in a long time, but after noticing Ichigo and Rukia sitting next to each other instead of across at the dining table, she figured something was going on. And oh boy, was she right!

...

**Chapter 3, how'd you like it? I'm currently on break and have a lot of time to write. But please don't expect me to be at the same pace later. The amount of chapters I release in the future will probably slow down. No, I definitely won't stop of course, but please keep that in mind. Thanks for reading, please leave reviews and spread the word about the story! I would greatly appreciate it! Have a nice day ^^**


	4. Striped Shirt Chapter 4

**Uh oh, looks like Yuzu found out about something too early! What will she do?**

After hearing the total silence in the room, Yuzu slowly and quietly went down the stairs. She couldn't believe her ears. Is her brother actually in some kind of relationship with Rukia? Is there something to worry about?

Yuzu saw Karin watching television, as usual

"KARIN!" Yuzu yelled out her name. Her sister jumped out of her seat.

"What?! What is it, you scared the crap out of me!" Karin straightened herself out. Yuzu wouldn't speak. Being the emotional person she always is, she kept thinking about what she heard.

"Hurry up, Yuzu, I'm missing my show! Spit it out!" Karin was getting impatient fast.

"I was, er, listening in on Ichigo and Rukia's conversation. I heard-"

"Again? Come on Yuzu, you've got to stop doing that. Ichigo's a mature adult, and Rukia is, well, you get the point. Why don't you just leave them alone? Dad stopped doing that kind of stuff a while ago." Karin calmly made her point.

"I can't help it!" Yuzu cried. "This morning, I saw them sit next to each other during breakfast! I mean, what's up with THAT?! They NEVER do that! There was hardly any talking, I saw them glance at one another for a few seconds, then they smiled, blushed a little, and quickly turned back to their meals! I saw it all so clearly, but didn't say anything because I didn't want to assume anything so fast! Karin, I think they're..." She turned her voice into a whisper, and spoke directly in her sister's ear. "I think they're going out!"

"First of all, there's no one around, so you don't have to whisper. Second, who cares? Haven't you and dad been waiting for something like this to happen to Ichigo for years? If it's true, then let them be." Karin seemed to totally accept this situation.

"Do you think I should tell dad?" Yuzu asked, ignoring the points made.

"If you tell dad and he makes a lot of noise about it, then I'm blaming you." Karin went back to her daily time-wasting.

"I don't care how old Ichigo gets, I'll always be worrying about him and snooping. It's my job. We're both 16, we have more authority...right?" Yuzu didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Wonderful. Now shush, let me get back to my show." Karin didn't feel the same way at all. Yuzu laughed and rolled her eyes. She was used to this kind of attitude from her. Not having anything to do, she went around the home tidying up. Yuzu figured it would be best to tell her dad when he got back home and when he looked comfortable. She also wanted Ichigo to be around so there would be a greater chance of him spitting out the truth.

...

It was now the afternoon. Ichigo and Rukia were still in their room, taking a nap, an unusually long one which made Yuzu more suspicious. Ichigo actually wasn't too tired, but stayed with Rukia who was. She still had to fix her sleeping schedule, so why not be there to make her more comfortable?

FInally, Isshin got back home. He looked exhausted.

"Welcome back, daddy! How was your day?" Yuzu asked in her nice, girly tone, preparing to tell him about what she found out today.

"Hey, good afternoon, it was alright, I'm just really tired." Isshin took off his shoes and his coat, then walked to his bedroom.

"Wait, I have to tell you something, it's really important," Yuzu exclaimed, stopping him. She hushed her voice and continued. "It's about Ichigo and Rukia."

"What, are they finally going out?" The tired Isshin joked with a laugh.

"...YES!" Yuzu yelled out. Isshin was surprised to hear his joke be the real deal

"Stop yelliiiiiiiiing! I can't hear anything," complained Karin, who was still watching her shows this whole time.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Yuzu argued back, but quietly. "Anyway, I was listening in to their conversation-"

"What?! Why didn't you record it?! There's a tape recorder in my room, you should've used that!" Isshin wasn't scolding his daughter, but was in so much shock that he wished he was there listening too.

"What the heck do you have a tape recorder for...?" Karin intervened while still looking at the T.V. No one answered her.

"Yuzu, are you sure? Are you one hundred percent sure of this?" Isshin was very serious because he waited so long for something like this to happen.

"I clearly heard Ichigo say 'I love you', then Rukia said 'I know, I know' in a loving tone. Then I'm pretty sure I heard the noise of a smooch! I'm not making anything up, I swear!" Yuzu wasn't feel joy from this, but she wasn't upset either. "I just want to find out if this is all true."

"That sounds legitimate. We'll surround Ichigo and go in for the kill!" Isshin unnecessarily raised his fist in the air with determination to be nosy.

"What?! What do you mean by 'kill', dad?! I don't want to hurt anybody!" Yuzu worriedly spoke up, being the innocent person she is.

"It's just an expression, don't worry," he clarified. "Let's wait for the right time. I'll be right back." Isshin went to the bathroom to go take a shower.

Ichigo was still laying down with Rukia.

_She's been sleeping for a while now. Whatever, if it helps her get back her normal sleeping routine, then I'm okay with it. I like being this close to her anyway..._

He was wide awake, thinking about her and waiting for her to wake up. Rukia opened her eyes a few minutes after. She yawned quietly and stretched. _Adorable, she looks adorable._ Ichigo found every little detail about her cute.

"Hi, Ichigo," Rukia said looking at him with a soft voice and smile.

Ichigo was going to melt from the cuteness. "Hey, had a nice nap, sleepyhead?" Ichigo asked while caressing her head. Rukia giggled. She looked at the digital clock on the desk to check the time.

"Oh no, I slept for that long? You got up, right?" She hoped she didn't force him to stay on the bed.

"No, I stayed, I fell asleep too and woke up just now," he lied. Rukia would feel bad again if he said he was awake for most of the time.

"Oh, okay," Rukia stood and rubbed her eyes. "I'm thirsty, I'll be right back."

"Sit, I'll get it for you," Ichigo stopped her and went downstairs to get her a glass of water. He left the room before Rukia could say anything. She sat down again and placed a pillow behind her head against the wall. She rested her legs across the bed and waited patiently. Rukia examined the room, noticing it was so clean, spotless, how there was never any mess. _Ichigo is always responsible with everything._ Then she looked out the window and saw it was getting dark. She turned on the lights. It was only about fifteen minutes until sunset. She sat back down and remembered something.

Today is January 1st...Only thirteen more days until my birthday! Brother had better get me a present!

__  
Wait. Her birthday and Ichigo. That means she'll definitely get a present from him. If that happens, Rukia will feel bad and Ichigo say "oh, it was nothing" when it really was something special.

_Should I remind him about it? It would not be right if I didn't, but then again, I don't want him to go through the stress and trouble of getting me a gift. I'll just see how it goes until then. His birthday is in July, the 15th I believe. I never got him anything! He didn't either for me, all he would say is "happy birthday," but that's okay, he's the one who should get something, not I._

Ichigo went into the kitchen, washed a glass, and filled it with cold water from the fridge. When he exited to go back to his room, Yuzu addressed him.

"Ichigo! You didn't come out of your room in a while until just now. What are you doing with that glass of water?" She gave a nonchalant smile trying to hide the fact that she knew what was going on. It didn't work well.

"Um, I was taking a nap. I'm bringing this up to Rukia. Why do you seem so jittery?" Ichigo asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You never take naps that long and you never do things like that for Rukia." Yuzu was trying not to show any hints that she knew. If that happened, Ichigo would wonder how, and find out it was from snooping which would really tick him off.

"Whatever, if that's all that is on your mind, then I'm going back."

"Wait!" Yuzu tried stalling until Isshin would come.

"What?" Ichigo was getting annoyed. "I have to get this to Rukia."

"Uh...Oh! Um, the dinner, come here!" She grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him back into the kitchen. "Here, tell me what you think of it." Yuzu took a clean spoon and scooped up a little of the curry she was making, then put it next to Ichigo's mouth.

Reluctantly opening his mouth, he tasted it. "Okay, it's good, I like it. I have to go back up now." Yuzu couldn't think of any other way to stall him, so he got away. Ichigo walked back up to his room.

"Here." Ichigo handed her the water. "Sorry about that, Yuzu was acting weird."

"Thanks." Rukia took a sip from the glass. "What do you mean by that?"

"First she asked me why I didn't come out of the room for a while then why I had that glass of water in my hand." Ichigo sat down by Rukia. "I told her it was for you, then she asked why and commented that I never do things like that. Then I had to taste test the dinner she was making. It just doesn't make sense. Yuzu isn't like this."

"That's strange. Ichigo, you don't suppose she is...you know." Rukia felt uneasy. A reason for Yuzu's behavior came in her head. "Suspecting something, do you?"

Ichigo's eyes opened wide. "You have a point there...Could she have listened to our conversation last night? No, wait, both of the girls were asleep. How about the one in the morning? I could have sworn I heard the floor creaking just a bit in the hallway then, but it was so faint I thought I was imagining things."

"Yeah...I actually heard that noise too, but ignored it." Rukia put the empty glass on the desk. "If Yuzu knowns, would it be too early?"

"I think so, I wanted to tell them personally with you, but now I don't think it would matter since she probably does know." Ichigo let out a sigh. He didn't know what to do. Rukia moved a little bit over to give him space so he could sit beside her. He saw what she was doing, then sat back next to her. "I knew these kinds of things would happen. But it's what should be expected, right?"

"Right," Rukia tried her best to be supporting and to help Ichigo with his confidence. "I'm sure your family will approve, everything will go perfectly fine." Rukia's assuring words and smile made Ichigo feel a lot less tense. He put his arm around her.

"You made a small mistake there," Ichigo pointed out. "They're your family too." He pulled her even closer and gave a tight hug with his arm. Rukia felt warm from his words.

"At least they are very accepting," Rukia complimented, "but I have to deal with brother! He definitely won't approve, but I don't care. I do not need his approval." Rukia really had the courage to say that. Her strong feelings and relationship with Ichigo is more important to her.

"Are you sure? You'll be making a deal with the devil." Ichigo cracked his usual jokes on Byakuya.

"Ichigo! He is not the devil!" Rukia's defensive voice sounded too adorable. He let out a chuckle.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Something entered Ichigo's mind. _Could Yuzu be listening to the conversation right now?_ Ichigo whispered in Rukia's ear. "One second, I'll be right back." He got off the bed, and tiptoed to the door quietly. Reaching for the doorknob, Ichigo grasped, turned, and opened the door.

There was Yuzu standing with Isshin's tape recorder.

"Got you, you...you nosy little...!" Ichigo was extremely annoyed. Yuzu turned around and tried running away, but Ichigo caught her too fast. He grabbed her arm with the stupid recording machine. "Don't even think about it, Yuzu! Come on, how could you do this to us again? Why do you always insist on snooping into our lives? Listening into our conversations is bad enough, but with a _tape recorder_? Really? No one even uses them anymore!" He took the device, removed the the tape, and threw both aside.

Yuzu had tears coming to her eyes. Ichigo forgot how sensitive she was. Rukia was watching, and felt bad for Yuzu, but understood Ichigo's reason for being irritated.

"Ugh, Yuzu, come on, don't do that. Stop it already. Okay, here come in." Ichigo walked his sister into his and Rukia's room. He sat her down on the desk chair. Rukia turned towards her. "So, what else did you hear today?" Ichigo asked calmly while crossing his arms.

Yuzu's eyes cleared. "I heard you say 'I love you to Rukia' and the sound of you two kissing."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other's faces. They wanted to ask the other if it was okay to tell Yuzu now. They both nodded, signaling it was fine.

"Yeah, I did say that," Ichigo truthfully admitted.

"Yes, he did," Rukia confirmed.

Yuzu's upsetting frown from being scolded quickly turned into an exuberant smile. "Really, you guys?! This is so exciting! Since when did this start? Tell me, tell me!"

"Yesterday night," Ichigo answered.

"Wow, really? You guys are going fast, but then again, it should have happened a while ago. I've always known you lovebirds would go out one day!" Yuzu had a lot of fun teasing them. Rukia blushed.

"Yeah, well, I guess so too." Ichigo looked at Rukia and have her a smile. She felt the same way. He turned back to Yuzu. "If you want to tell dad and Karin, go ahead. But make sure they confront me and ask face to face, not snoop."

"Okay, I'll do that." Yuzu got up from her seat and took the glass that was sitting on the desk. "I'll be finishing up with dinner, please come downstairs in an hour." She left the room, but peeked through it once and said, "Don't get too naughty, you two!" Yuzu gave a wink, then giggled her way downstairs.

"Both those girls watch too much TV," Ichigo complained while rolling his eyes.

"Wait, what does she mean by 'naughty'?" The usual clueless Rukia asked.

"You don't want to know." Ichigo rubbed his face, hiding it so she wouldn't see him blush.

An hour passed and they got ready for dinner. Ichigo and Rukia sat by each other again at the dining table. Yuzu was trying to hide her excitement, Isshin was studying every little detail about the two, and Karin was the only one actually eating her food.

Ichigo was getting weirded out from his dad basically stalking him and Rukia.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo said in a calm, but annoyed tone.

"I heard you two were making out!" Isshin really had a way with words.

"...What?!" Ichigo turned his head to Yuzu. Rukia kept her face towards her plate and blushed so much that it looked like all the blood she had rushed to her face. "Yuzu, what did you tell him...!?"

"N-Nothing! I just said you guys were serious, th-that's all!" Yuzu was being honest, and Ichigo could tell.

"Dad, what's your damn problem?!" He felt really embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm just joking, so tell me! Is it true? Is it absolutely true?"

Ichigo let out hot air. "What Yuzu told you is right. Can we just talk about it after dinner, please?"

"Fine, fine." Isshin started to eat meal. Then with a full mouth, he said, "We'll talk about it then."

After dinner, the father and his son talked outside. It was freezing cold, but the only place they could have their man-to-man conversation.

"Alright, so you and Rukia are finally together?" Isshin started first. He was speaking in a much more serious tone.

"Yeah, it's true. Since last night." Ichigo liked to talk with his father, or when he wasn't being goofy, rather. "Things are going fast, but..."

"It should have happened a while ago?" Isshin finished his sentence. His son nodded. "Yeah, I've been waiting for something like this to happen to you for a long time, you know. It's good to see that it finally did. She's perfect for you, really."

"Yeah, Rukia is..." Ichigo was feeling soft, because Rukia brought out that side of him.

"You're 20 now. You're old enough to leave the home. I'm not kicking you out of the house, of course not, but if you'd like to live with her in an apartment or something, feel free to do so. I'll help you pay the rent." He was really insisting on aiding Ichigo.

"No, I can't let you help pay, it's my responsibility-"

Isshin raised his hand telling Ichigo to stop. "I'm going to help whether you like it or not. I don't want you to risk experiencing debt. You only have a part time job. If you do work full time, then you won't be able to handle your studies at the same time." There was no point in trying to reason with him.

"Alright..." Ichigo had to accept.

"So, tell me. On a scale from one to ten, how serious is your relationship with Rukia?" Isshin wanted to know how determined his son was to maintain a relationship.

Ichigo scoffed at his scale. "I'd go beyond that measurement and break it. I've never been so sure about anything until now. I didn't save her five years ago for no reason." Isshin look at his son. He has really matured. He knew he raised him well enough to protect those he cared for the most. Isshin took his hand and patted him on the back.

"Let's go back in, we don't want to catch a cold." Both men walked inside the home. Ichigo took off the jacket he wore and walked up to his room. He saw Rukia sitting on his bed, reading one of his old manga books.

She noticed him enter. "Oh, you're back," Rukia said with a smile. "So, how did it go? Does your father approve?"

"Yeah, he does. He looked satisfied too. I guess he really has been waiting long for this to happen." He sat by her.

"Ah, that's good, I was concerned about any kind of disapproval," Rukia said in a relieved tone.

"What are you reading?" Ichigo glanced over at the book.

"Some weird comic about this fat kid orange clothes. He has whiskers and an ugly bandana! Ew..." She made a disgusted face at the book at tossed it on the desk. Ichigo laughed from her hysterical reaction.

He wanted to ask Rukia again about moving. "So, my dad actually said he'll help pay for an apartment. I know you didn't want me to pay by myself, but would you change your mind if it wasn't just me?"

"Well, that does sound a little better...but..." She bent her legs and hugged her knees. "I just don't want to leave this home. There are a lot of good memories here, you know?"

"I get you. Are you totally sure?" Ichigo looked at her and saw her upset face. He read from it that she did not want to move anywhere at all. "If you don't want to go, that's fine. Whenever you're ready, I'm okay with anything."

"Really, Ichigo? You mean it?" Rukia's hopes were getting higher.

"Of course." Ichigo lied down on the bed and relaxed. "There's no rush."

"Thank you, I really don't want to go anywhere right now..." Rukia admitted.

"I understand, really, I do." Ichigo shared the same feelings. He wanted to stay at the house. Switching the subject, he asked, "So, when do you plan on telling Byakuya? Want me to come along?"

"Oh, uh, I was thinking tomorrow. You have to go to your classes, right?" Rukia saw Ichigo nod. "Ah, I see. I can go alone. If you came along, he would act differently."

"Yeah, good point. I'll leave that to you then." He didn't want to bother trying to deal with Byakuya, he'd change his mind faster if he was there. So he figured that Rukia can handle the situation herself. "Oh, right, today's the 1st of January! Only 13 more days until your birthday!"

_No, he remembered too early!_ "Yeah, s-so?" She tried to maintain a straight face.

"Hm, what kind of present should I get you? Something Chappy related?" Ichigo joked.

"No! I mean, please, don't get me anything, it's fine! I already have my present with me..." Rukia started to blush.

"Yeah? What might that be?" Ichigo asked while closing his eyes to rest.

"...You." Rukia spoke soft and warmly.

Ichigo was speechless again from her words. "...Now I'm definitely getting you something."

"H-Hey! Don't even think about it!" Rukia declared to Ichigo he must not even contemplate on getting her a gift.

"Heh, we'll see about that," Ichigo challenged.

The rest of the night was filled with warm conversations. Ichigo and Rukia kept talking about mushy stuff and kissed until they tired themselves out, and fell asleep on the same bed. Isshin and Yuzu gossiped about the two lovebirds and Karin was forced to listen. Everything was going perfectly. However, Rukia has to face Byakuya tomorrow. Will the overly-serious captain approve of his sister's lover?

**...  
Wow, that took awhile to write. But** **there you go, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Again, big thanks to all you readers, I really appreciate it! :)  
Have a nice day ^^ **


	5. Striped Shirt Chapter 5

**More from Rukia's point of view, but I tried to make it as realistic to her character as possible. Enjoy :)**

6:00 AM, January 2nd

The next morning was peaceful and quiet. Ichigo opened his eyes realizing he was cuddled up with Rukia.

_I don't want to leave, it's so warm and comfortable being with her._

Unfortunately, he had to. He never loathed morning classes more until now.  
Ichigo let out a quiet yawn and got off the bed slowly so he wouldn't wake up Rukia by mistake. Using one open eye, he saw the deep darkness that was still outside. It was a while before sunrise but he didn't have to go some time after. He quickly grabbed the clothes he wanted to wear and tiptoed out of the room to take a shower so he could be more awake.

When he was done freshening up, Ichigo changed his clothes and then went to get breakfast downstairs. He turned on the TV, ate, and waited for the proper time to leave to ride the subway.

_Oh, I almost forgot!_

Ichigo went back up to his bedroom. He fixed the blanket on Rukia, tucking her in softly, then gave her a kiss on the cheek, making in her smile in her sleep. He exited the room, put on his shoes, wore a coat, grabbed his bag, and left the home to his commute.

It was now 9 AM, everyone in the house was awake. Isshin was not home, he had a lot of work to do elsewhere involving his job. Rukia just got out of the bathroom washed up.

_It's so boring here without Ichigo._ She missed him already.

After making the bed, she went downstairs for breakfast feeling a little shy.

"Good morning, Rukia!" Yuzu gave the usual warm greeting and breakfast immediately. Karin was sitting at the table.

"Good morning Yuzu and Karin, thank you," Rukia replied with a smile taking the plate.  
_They have provided me with such wonderful hospitality for all these years._

"I really can't thank this family enough for all you've given me. A place to stay for as long as I want, all three meals, kindness...your brother," Rukia took a pause and blushed realizing the last thing she said that she was thankful for wasn't really meant to be said out loud. "I just hope I am not a burden." She suddenly felt that she should give thanks.

Yuzu's heart warmed up from hearing those meaningful words. "Rukia, the fact that you're so thankful just constantly proves how much of a nice person you are. You would never be a burden! You deserve this and more. Besides, we love your presence and always will. It's like having another sister!"

Rukia felt happiness frolic throughout her soul.

"Yup, what she said," Karin added with a mouth full of toast. "It's nice having another girl in the home."

"Thank you guys, thank you so much..." Rukia smiled feeling very grateful for everything she has. _The environment inside this home is always friendly._

"It's no problem at all," said Karin. "So, you're also thankful for our brother, huh?"

Rukia's eyes opened wide and blushed. "Uh..."

"Yuzu, I think you meant 'sister-in-law' instead of just 'sister'!" This was Karin's way of teasing Rukia.

"Oh, right, my mistake, that's what I really meant!" Yuzu played along. "Do you want to marry our brother, Rukia?"

Rukia's face was as red as an apple. But then she thought about it. _  
_

_Do I actually want to marry him? Would the Soul Society even allow it? I don't care for their opinion, but I don't want Ichigo nor myself to get in trouble..._

"I d-don't know, do you guys w-want me to...?" Rukia tried to appear calm, but miserably failed.

"I'll be honest, it would be a wonderful wedding to attend." Karin said, taking another bite from her breakfast

"It's all up to you and Ichigo, but I would love to see it happen!" Yuzu happily stated. Rukia was silent, but her expression changed to a relieved one.

_They really do like me, I'm glad,_ Rukia thought.

...

It was now noon, with Ichigo still at school constantly looking at his watch wishing time would go by faster so he could go home and see his beloved sweetheart. During his breaks he would daydream about Rukia and think about all the moments they shared since they met. But he kept thinking of two specific memories. Their goodbye to one another before Rukia faded away from his vision from losing his reiatsu. He remembered that last expression she made, her saddened look. Ichigo would miss her so greatly for about two years. However, after those two excruciatingly long years, he saw Rukia again. This time, no one was going anywhere.  
_  
I'm so happy to have her all to myself. I'll never forget seeing that beautiful face of hers when I got my powers back. Two years without Rukia was two years living without a purpose._ Ichigo kept thinking of how important she is to him, and how he will make sure that they never get separated like that again for the rest of eternity.

Rukia was preparing to go to the Soul Society to tell Byakuya about everything that happened within the past few days. Getting her zanpakuto ready, she pointed it straight across and turned it like a key, unlocking the senkaimon to get there. A lot of time was spent thinking over what exactly should be said. Rukia had to be careful with her words, after all, she was dealing with Byakuya.

Arriving at the Soul Society, Rukia first went to go see Ukitake for a check on his health. He has been feeling significantly better from newer treatment and more peaceful rest. Arriving right outside the quarters in which he would rest, she noticed Sentaro and Kiyone fighting over the usual: who gets to take care of the captain and who does it better. Rolling her eyes, Rukia kneeled at the door waiting for Ukitake to let her in.

"Sentaro, Kiyone, please! It's alright, I'm feeling fine right now!" Ukitake was getting irritated, but kept his cool and spoke politely. He then noticed Rukia outside, and never felt so relieved.

"Rukia! Come in, come in."

"Oh! Yes, Ukitake taicho," Rukia walked inside the room.

"Is it alright if I speak with Rukia alone for a minute?" Ukitake was desperate to get those two childish shinigami out of his room. They both exited, pausing to greet Rukia, then continued arguing outside.

"Sorry, you had to deal with them for the while I was gone," Rukia said feeling somewhat responsible.

"Oh, no no, don't blame yourself, you aren't at fault for anything." Ukitake poured himself and Rukia some hot tea from a kettle. He handed her a cup.

"Thank you. Did you have to speak with me?" Rukia thought he needed her from the way he called out to her. She sat down.

"Well, nothing urgent actually, I just took advantage of your presence to...you know, get those two out for a little bit. I apologize, that was rude of me, I won't do it again." He felt a little guilty doing that.

"I see. That's alright, I understand, no problem." Rukia took a sip of the relaxing tea.

"So, how is life in the World of the Living? It seems as though you're spending a lot more time there. Is it really that fascinating?" Ukitake wanted to ask Rukia this for quite some time, but never got the chance until now because of her absence in the Sereitei.

"Oh, it's going well...Yes, it is quite interesting..." Rukia immediately thought of Ichigo, and how she is staying there because of him. She looked to the side, and started thinking again.

"Hm? Are you alright?" The captain noticed the change in Rukia's facial expression.

"It's nothing..." She adjusted the way she sat. Switching the topic, she asked, "Um, do you know if nii-sama is available? I have to tell him something."

Ukitake knew something was on his subordinate's mind, but didn't ask about it again. "He's actually in one of those 'Shinigami Women's Association' meetings. He said he had to study the female mind." Ukitake facepalmed himself. He felt embarrassed just saying that.

"...What? Why? What does nii-sama have to do with that? How does that group still exist? I even stopped attending those meetings a while ago." Rukia felt confused and peculiar.

_If Ichigo was here, he'd be laughing his head off..._

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I suppose Byakuya is looking for eye candy, it's not like him. But then again, he's been lonely for a while now. That group is such a waste of time and money, it baffles me how they still have a 250,000 Kan budget!" Ukitake took a sip of tea and calmed down. He let out a laugh. "Haha, I suppose it's not so bad. After all, we are all at peace. Paperwork is slowly disappearing too. We're all getting lazy, but why not?"

"Yes, you are right, taicho," Rukia replied with half a smile, still having thoughts in her head.

Ukitake now had to ask about that. "Rukia, I know you told me you're fine, but really, is anything troubling you at all?" He is always a considerate man, worrying about others and wanting to help out.

_Should I tell him? He is my superior. Would he approve? Would he be disappointed? If I tell him now and if he is fine with everything, would it help nii-sama approve? _

Rukia forgot where she was from getting lost in her thoughts.

"You don't have to force yourself," Ukitake added.

Rukia took a deep breath. "It's something that I have to tell nii-sama. It has to do with why I've been absent for a long period of time."

"So you enjoy life in the human world?" He assumed that was the reason.

"Yes, I do. But..." Rukia hesitated to continue.

"...It's something more specific?" Ukitake tried to help finish her sentence.

"Yes..." Rukia answered softly. "It has to do with..." She wasn't able to say Ichigo's name.

"A person? People?" Ukitake responded slowly and waited patiently, trying to make Rukia more comfortable.

"Both. But especially one person made it much more enjoyable, and still is doing that." She tried to hint to him who she was talking about.

Ukitake saw Rukia blush just a little. Then he immediately got an idea of who she might be speaking of.

"Do you mean... Ichigo?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

If Rukia said no to that, she would be wasting her captain's time, so she had to tell him he was correct.

"Y-yes... It is Ichigo." Rukia was stuttering.

"I see, he really is a kind young man. But why are you nervous?" He knew she was hiding something. It wouldn't be right to force her to speak, but his curiosity made him ask.

Rukia sighed. _I have to tell him now, if I continue to hide it, it would be very disrespectful.  
_"It's because of what happened within these past few days... Ichigo is a very close friend, and... since I didn't receive any orders to come back here, I decided to stay with him and his family."

"Is this going where I think it's going...?" Ukitake had a hunch.

"Uh...What do you mean?" Rukia's face turned red. _Oh no, he's finding out..._

"Wait, are you and Ichigo-"

"Yes! I love him!" She finally admitted. "I always have but I was reassured that I truly was. Ukitake taicho, please help me, if I tell nii-sama and if he doesn't approve, I feel as if he will never look at me nor Ichigo the same again!" Rukia changed her voice into a quieter, more broken one. "I don't even know if you approve... I feared a relationship not being allowed in the Soul Society." She clenched her shihakusho robes in frustration.

"Rukia..." Ukitake was surprised to see her like this. He knew she always had trouble opening out her heart to others, but her actions just showed that Rukia has improved on it. "So did you tell him that?"

"Yes... we both said 'I love you' at the same time, actually. We both really meant it." Rukia calmed down.

"...Really?! Are you completely serious? Oh my...you have no idea how long I've waited to see this happen! Shunsui and I would speak of this topic whenever we got bored, but to hear it finally happened...wow! Rukia, I am completely accepting of this, and I know other shinigami would be too. I'll gladly assist you with telling Byakuya because he's always taking things in a negative way." Ukitake let out a smile, feeling very happy for the two.

Rukia's eyes opened with surprise. _Everything is going better than expected. Ukitake taicho is so understanding... He's like a father to me. I feel so much more comfortable...  
_

"Thank you so much..." Rukia eased her hands and rested them on her knees. She didn't know what else to say.

Ukitake nodded his head which said "no problem" and spoke again. "And once you guys are

ready, you can also get married here."

Rukia blushed violently again while her captain chuckled.

"Haha, I'm only kidding." Ukitake reached over and put his hand on Rukia's head. "Remember, you can always come to me if you have to talk about something."

Rukia moved herself closer to her captain, and hugged him, like a daughter in the arms of her father.

"Thank you, Ukitake taicho," Rukia said again.

"Thank you, too," he said back. "Now, tell me, how did it go? With your boyfriend, I mean." He teased Rukia, but she found it humorous.

Rukia went on telling Ukitake about how she always had loving affection for Substitute Shinigami, and Ukitake listened to every word. Ukitake also told her that she could spend all the time she needed in the Human World, and would only contact her if necessary. Rukia had always been lonely in the eyes of her captain, but now, he knew she wouldn't be ever again.

When they were done talking, Rukia told Ukitake that she would be headed out to see if Byakuya was in his office. She would stop by her captain's quarters to tell him how it went after. She used Shunpo to get there faster because it was only a an hour and a half before Ichigo got home.  
Arriving at Byakuya's office, Rukia noticed he was present from his reiatsu.

Kneeling at the door, she said, "Nii-sama, may I-"

"Come in," Byakuya immediately replied.

Rukia was even more worried from the sound of his voice. _He sounds annoyed, but why? Is it my presence?_

She walked into the room and sat on her knees. Byakuya was working on his last sheet of paperwork.

"Rukia, why have you been absent from your duties here?" Byakuya asked while looking down at his writing.

"I have been in the World of the Living with Ichigo." Rukia figured this was an okay way to start out with her confessing.

"Have you been protecting against Hollows?"

"Yes, if they appeared." She thought if she mentioned the ridiculously low amount of Hollows that appeared Byakuya would scold her for wasting time.

"You do know that there has been a great decrease in the amount of Hollows?"

_Great, he just had to bring that up!_

"Yes, I know." Rukia tried to remain stable.

"Then you should leave that simple task for Kurosaki Ichigo. You have lots of work to do. Your desk is filled with papers to be filled out." Byakuya exaggerated.

_What? I have no paperwork, I even checked. Why is nii-sama lying?_

"I do? But I saw that I did not."

"Rukia, do not argue with me. I know you are taking advantage of these slow days, but you cannot miss your work." Byakuya was definitely hiding something, but only Rukia could tell. Anyone else would consider his attitude the normal one for him.

"I'm sorry, nii-sama, but Ukitake taicho said it was okay for me to stay with Ichigo as long as I wanted. If he wanted me to be here, he would contact me." Rukia made sure her reply was spoken in a soft tone, one that would not make her words seem like bickering ones.

Byakuya knew she made a good point, so he switched the topic. "Well, why have you been spending so much time with the boy, then? You did not do that for such lengthy periods of time before."

Now it was the time to tell him about that.

"Actually, that is why I'm here. I wanted to explain that to you." Rukia took a deep breath. Strangely enough, she felt very comfortable, due to the confidence given by Ukitake. "Nii-sama, the reason why I've been with Ichigo for all this time is because..." She took a small pause.

"What? Don't waste time." Byakuya was still looking down at his work, getting impatient as always.

Rukia exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Because I _love_ him..."

Byakuya stopped writing. "...What?"

Rukia knew this would go in a bad way, but continued.

"I love Ichigo, and he loves me too." She opened her eyes a little bit to see Byakuya's face. It looked a bit shocked.

"...What?" He put his writing utensil down and slowly turned his head up looking at Rukia.

"We are..." _What are those words again?_ _Oh, right!_  
"We are going outside!" _I think that is correct...  
_

Just a little off. At least she tried, right?

"Rukia, you are speaking gibberish. Get ahold of yourself." Byakuya pretended he didn't hear anything. "What is this 'going outside' nonsense?"

"Nii-sama, you heard me clearly, I mean every word. Please, let me be with Ichigo!" Rukia tried her best to plead with her brother.

"What does this 'going outside' mean?" Byakuya asked again.

"I...I think I said it incorrect. It is an expression used by human teenagers. It means to be in a relationship." This was the best way she could put it.

"Relationship with whom?" The 6th division captain was at a faze.

"Nii-sama, I just told you, with Ichigo!" Even Rukia was beginning to think Byakuya was going crazy. But then again, she knew he wouldn't react well from this news.

"You're in a relationship...with Kurosaki Ichigo?!" Byakuya raised his voice.

A frightened Rukia didn't know what to say. "Y-yes..."  
"B-but that is why I came here, to speak with you about it! I wanted to know if you would approve..."

"Rukia, when did this happen?" Byakuya calmed his voice.

"Within the past few days. Nii-sama, I know you are disappointed in me-"

"I suppose I cannot be angry with you. Kurosaki Ichigo has had my gratitude for a long time. But how do I know he would take care of you well?" Byakuya asked while looking to the side.

_Is...Is he approving of this...!?_

Getting excited from her brother's potential acceptance, she wanted to make sure. "Wait, does this mean you-"

"Answer my question first," Byakuya interrupted again, but softly.

"Nii-sama, if he achieved his Bankai and risked his life to save mine, why would he not care for me if he loved me? Sure, that was five years ago, but without him, I would not be here." Rukia made a solid point.

"That is exactly the reason why I have gratitude for him. You are correct. If he can protect the entire Soul Society, he _will_ definitely protect you." Byakuya sighed. "There is something inside of me not completely liking this. However, I think I can make an exception. Go, be with Kurosaki Ichigo. But please come visit me every now and then as well." Byakuya's words made Rukia feel reassured once again for the day. Everything was going perfectly.

Then, Byakuya let out the slightest of a smile. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes.

_Nii-sama... He actually smiled...?_

"Thank you, nii-sama, thank you so much..." It was the third time Rukia was so greatly thankful for wonderful everything was turning out.

"Now go, stay with Kurosaki as long as you'd like. The law about limiting a shinigami's time in the Human World is obsolete." Byakuya picked up his pen and continued on his paperwork.

"Yes, nii-sama," Rukia said with a smile. She zipped out of the room with Shunpo, only to walk right into her captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"Ukitake taicho, I was just about to come to you!" Rukia greeted him kindly with a smile.

Ukitake knew everything went well from her expression. "I actually remembered that I had to speak with Byakuya taicho. And from the look on your face, I can tell everything went just fine." He smiled back. "Now go, enjoy life with Ichigo, and please visit us once a while too, okay?"

"Yes, Ukitake taicho," Rukia said with an upbeat voice right before she traveled back to Karakura Town.

Rukia arrived back at Ichigo's home, or rather, her home, just ten minutes before Ichigo's normal arrival. She laid on his bed with her hands behind her head and waited. Some time passed.

_How do I tell Ichigo about everything that happened today? What should I say first? Should I make it short, sweet and to the point, or describe each detail?_

Sitting and thinking, the minutes flew by until she heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

_Ichigo's back!_ Rukia never felt happier!

Ichigo opened the door. He had a very tired look on his face and slouched.

"Ichigo! How was school today?" First thing that the loving Rukia asked.

"It was good," Ichigo said with a smile, but sounded exhausted. "Today was strangely more tiring..."

Rukia got up from the bed to give a long-awaited hug. She threw her arms around his torso and dug her face into his chest. "I missed you! I have to tell you about how everything went today," she sold him eagerly.

"Oh, okay," Ichigo gave her a kiss on the forehead, and hugged her back tightly. He dropped his bag. Ichigo's grip on Rukia was weakening, she noticed he really was very tired. Moving him closer to his bed, she sat down. Ichigo collapsed face first onto it. "Tell me how it went," he said with a pillow muffling his voice.

"Ichigo, are you alright? Wait, I'll be right back." Feeling worried about his health, Rukia ran downstairs, filled a glass with water, and went back upstairs to find Ichigo half-asleep. "Here," she said softly, sat beside him on the mattress and handed the beverage.

He opened one eye and slowly sat up. "Sorry, today was incredibly tiring. Thanks." He took the water and drank all of it in record time. "So, you went to the Soul Society today?" Ichigo laid back down on his bed, this time, more conscious.

"Yeah, and I spoke with Ukitake taicho first. He completely approved and said I could stay here with you as long as I wanted to. Then I spoke to nii-sama, who very shockingly said 'yes', and told me how he has given you all his gratitude. He just expects you to take care of me, but I know that won't be a worry." Rukia said her words cheerfully.

"Heh, so the jerk is fine with me being with you," Ichigo cackled.

Rukia wanted to punch him, but only gave a playful hit to his stomach because he was so tired. She could always get him later.

"Yeah, all that leaves is our friends." Rukia thought of how she would tell Renji.

"They can figure it out themselves, it'll be interesting to see their baffled faces," Ichigo said with a tired voice. "Of all people, I'm sure Urahara already knows because he knows everything."

"Yup, I bet he does know, and also has been waiting for this to happen." Rukia smirked and rolled her eyes. "I guess everyone else can find out by themselves too."

Then she remembered something Ukitake said. The joke he made about Ichigo and Rukia getting married.

"Oh, by the way, haha, Ukitake taicho made a funny joke!" Rukia felt embarrassed but really wanted to bring this up.

"Hm?"

"He, uh, said that..." Rukia gulped, then continued. "If we wanted to, like, if we thought we were ready, we could get married in the Soul Society too!" She laughed, trying to hide her feelings. The laughing awkwardly stopped with her blushing.

Ichigo spoke with his eyes closed. "Good, because I'm ready when you are." He was absolutely serious.

Rukia's blush intensed. Her eyes opened in surprise. _  
Is he really that devoted to me...?_  
Feeling flattered, her heart started to beat faster.

"Ichigo, what do you mean...?" She wanted to know more from his words.

"If I could marry you now, I would in a heartbeat. But I need your consent to do that, it's the most important." Ichigo's feelings for Rukia are sincerely adamant.

"Do you... really mean that?" She turned to him, and noticed him opening his eyes.

Ichigo sat up again. He moved himself so close to Rukia that their hips touched. He wrapped both his arms around her lower body.

"Of course I do." Ichigo said, expressing his soft side. His words reassured Rukia that he truly meant it.

_Ichigo is so sweet and loving, and protective, strong, and generous. All these words are just few of the countless ones that describe him._

Ichigo gave Rukia a long, soft, and loving kiss on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered directly into her ear, then rested his head on her shoulder, falling asleep.

"I love you too," Rukia replied softly. She smiled and rested her head on top of his, holding his hands.

Later that day, Ichigo woke up from his nap. When he did, it was time for dinner, but didn't go downstairs for it because he had studying to do. Instead, Rukia tucked him in his bed so he would work there comfortably. She brought up the meal to him and fed him like a baby, even though Ichigo felt very embarrassed. He was bombarded with questions from Rukia, who was eagerly asking him questions with a mouth shaped like an "o" and eyebrows pointed from looking at his textbooks. Ichigo wouldn't get annoyed at all, and tried to answer each question from the adorable girl he loves so that she would be satisfied. The adorable girl he loves so much and the girl who loves the adorable guy; they both have the same desire to be wed as soon as possible.

**************************************************** **************************************************   
Ah, there you go, Chapter 5! Took a while, but if I didn't have annoying school work, it would have been up earlier. Please note, as I mentioned before, that this slower rate in which I will upload content is something to be expected, from me as well. However, don't ever let that make you think I will stop writing! There's no way that I'll stop writing any time soon :)**

**Thanks again everyone, I can't give enough of them! Please continue to stay tuned for more, review, follow/favorite, spread the word, and/or PM me for anything.**  
**Have a nice day! ^^**


	6. Striped Shirt Chapter 6

The following days passed by quickly from the shortened daylight hours. Each day, Ichigo would continue to wake up before dawn and get ready for his commute to school. He'd give Rukia a kiss goodbye, making her smile in her sleep every time. Ichigo would daydream in his classes and get impatient wanting to leave to see his queen.

The second she would wake up, Rukia would wait at home, not going anywhere, eagerly anticipating the moment her king steps in. When it finally became just a couple minutes before sunset, Ichigo would arrive, get his daily dose of loving hugs from Rukia and take a nap. She would give him his dinner almost each evening while he studied, and ask many questions about his textbooks. When it was time to go to bed, they would remain awake and talk for hours about anything and everything sentimental until they both fell asleep on Ichigo's bed.

"Well, it is almost big enough for two people!"

Something Ichigo would say, not wanting to admit he wanted to always fall asleep like this. Rukia couldn't deny either.

The routine was similar each weekday, but the weekends were different. Ironically, Ichigo would continue work at his part time job on Saturdays in the Unagiya Shop, despite all the hazards. Ikumi Unagiya is responsible for this with her constant and unnecessary physical beatings to him, but Ichigo wanted to stay there, as he felt like she was his helpful older sister.

His pay wasn't astronomical, but enough for him to help out with family necessities one a while and pay for his and Rukia's cell phone bills, and Rukia's bizarre "modern" magazine subscription. He wouldn't be an avid spender because he never had much interest in shopping. Any extra money would be given to Rukia so she could buy more stuff (or useless crap, as Ichigo would name it) to "adapt" better to the Human World.

But all this time spent was still before the 14 of January, Rukia's birthday.

It was getting closer by the day and Ichigo had quite the surprise in mind!

**January 13, Friday Morning, 9:00 AM  
**

Ichigo's classes were cancelled today, but told everyone that he had them. This would give him the whole day to plan out what he would do for Rukia's birthday.

Rukia woke up just a few minutes prior and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

_This bath has always been so tricky to use, Ichigo usually helps me with this._ The last time she tried to work the shower by herself, Rukia flooded most of the bathroom during the night. Thankfully it woke nobody up, except Ichigo who then had to clean everything up. Somehow, everything worked well this time.

Rukia was well aware of her birthday tomorrow, but especially Ichigo having to do with it.

_I have to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy for me._

The previous year on Rukia's birthday, Ichigo surprised her a t-shirt with a Chappy design that made her jump in happiness, which she wore nearly every day. Yes, another gift would be nice, but she would assume Ichigo would go out of his way to get it. This would just make her feel guilty.

When Rukia got out of the shower, she made the bed, then went downstairs for breakfast.

Greeted the usual way by Yuzu, she ate her meal.

"Rukia, tomorrow is your birthday, right? Is there anything you want?" Yuzu loved to surprise people. because last year, she also made Rukia something. She baked a cake with frosting used to draw a Chappy on it.

"Huh?!" Rukia said with a full mouth. She swallowed, and continued. "Yes, it is, but you don't have to get me anything, really!"

Karin popped up out of nowhere and interrupted. "Who said she was going to get you anything? Yuzu just wants to know." This was her method of getting Rukia to speak up.

"But if say if I want something, which I don't, Yuzu would probably plan on getting it right away," Rukia complained.

"Come on Rukia, you've got to have some birthday wish!" Yuzu was begging to know.

The Shinigami sighed. "Yes, I do have a wish, but it's not an item. Rather, a..." She stopped right there.

"Hm?" Yuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind..." Rukia felt warm on the inside. She smiled and said, "Thank you for the breakfast, I'll be upstairs now." She walked upstairs.

"So, another cake, I guess?" Karin suggested to her sister.

"Sure, but I'm still waiting for her to say something!"

Rukia's wish was in her mind. She went into Ichigo's room, laid on the bed, and thought of what to do.

...

It was now noon, and Ichigo was still out looking around for a specific thing to give Rukia. He wasn't too far away from his home, but he worried if she could feel his reiatsu. Trying to hold it in was stressful enough, so he was getting tired quickly. He had to find the store he was looking for.

While walking around, saw a familiar face in the crowd. It was Chad, who was carrying a pink gift bag.

"Chad!" Ichigo waved his hand out to him, and he saw. Ichigo walked towards him. "Hey, what's up? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ichigo," Chad greeted softly. "I came to get Rukia a gift for tomorrow. Are you doing the same?"

"Yeah, but I'm looking for something specific." Ichigo then opened his eyes wide, feeling paranoid and as if he revealed something.

"Oh, I see. Need any help? I don't have many plans for today," Chad mentioned.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and sighed.

"Well, yeah, I could use some help, but..." Ichigo thought to himself.

_Is it time to tell Chad? He is my closest and most trustworthy friend._

He came to the conclusion it was time tell at least one friend about his relationship with Rukia. But it shouldn't be said in such a crowded place, it would be awkward.

"I just need help finding a jewelry store," Ichigo stated.

Chad looked a bit confused. He asked himself why Ichigo would want to go look for jewelry. He didn't even think of him looking for it for Rukia, because it just wouldn't be "like Ichigo."

They walked around, looking for what he needed. Eventually, they found a newly opened store with flashy displays and color painted all over the building.

"There, I think that's one," Ichigo pointed. He walked to it, and Chad followed. There were a couple people in there, mostly women.

"Ichigo, if I may ask, why did you need to come here? Are you planning on buying an expensive gift for Rukia?" Chad tried his best to sound polite and not too curious.

Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to tell him here.

"I'll tell you everything as soon as I'm done." He spoke in a respectful tone hinting to his friend that he has something important to speak of.

"Alright," Chad responded understandingly and nodded his head.

When Ichigo finished up, they both left and walked to a nearby park. The weather today was actually cold, and there was a slight chance of snowfall within the next few days. They found an empty bench and sat down.

"Okay, so, something special happened on Urahara's birthday," Ichigo began.

"Wait, does this have to do with why you weren't speaking too much?" Chad interrupted.

"Yeah..." Ichigo slouched forward with his elbows on his knees looking down. "Rukia was acting weird during that day and the whole week prior. Her sleeping pattern was all screwed up too. I got worried about her health, so I did some favors for her, like getting her breakfast and making her bed." Ichigo paused.

"So was she alright? Was Rukia sick?" Chad made an educated guess.

"Nah, not sick." Ichigo took a deep breath. He didn't feel too comfortable speaking of this because he wasn't sure of how Chad would react. He spoke again and continued. "Later that day, before that party I mean, I asked her what was wrong. She denied having an off sleep schedule. Then she ignored the subject and left to go to some clothes shop near my house so to buy something she wanted. That really bothered me, and gave me a sudden headache. I took a nap and-"

"That bothered you? Hmm..." Chad got a hunch. "But why?"

"I...I don't know, it just really did." Ichigo started feeling more strange as he got closer to the memories of the highlight of that night. "So when I woke up, which was not too long before I came, I tried looking for my clothes that I wanted to wear. I found them, but not the shirt. Instead, there was a striped shirt there instead which I didn't like. Rukia then called me and asked where I was. I said I was still at home, she yelled at me, I said I couldn't find my shirt and there was only an ugly striped one." Ichigo started to feel bad again remembering what he said.

"Then she got upset?" Chad said correctly.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?"

"I remember her looking a bit upset after she put her phone away. But anyway, why were you standing outside for so long? It was really cold, you could have gotten sick."

"I was stressing over why Rukia wasn't saying a word to me. I knew it was because of what I said over the phone, but still..." Ichigo laid back on the backrest of the bench. "Then when I went back inside, I felt a little more comfortable than before. When it was time to leave, Rukia finally talked to me. At home, I started apologizing for being rude over the phone. She stopped me and started apologizing herself. Then..." He took another pause.

"Take your time, don't force yourself," Chad mentioned. The last thing he would want to do is make his oldest friend feel awkward.

"I saw her eyes get watery...she started to cry. It broke my heart." Ichigo felt his heart beat faster from recalling that memory. "I never felt more guilty before. I hugged her. Then I looked into her eyes, those...beautiful eyes of hers...and..."

Ichigo grinned for a second and chuckled. His expression quickly disappeared when he continued. "We both said 'I love you' and we kissed."

_Finally, it's over with._

"Really, huh..." Chad relaxed on the bench. "Haha, so it finally happened."

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "...Why is everyone saying that..."

"So I suppose you two are going out now?"

Ichigo nodded. "She actually went to the Soul Society and told her captain. He was perfectly fine with it, and assured the rest of the Seireitei would approve. She also told Byakuya, and, you won't believe it, but he actually approved."

"Wow. But you're definitely going to be in for a tough ride with him there," Chad pointed out.

"Yeaaaahhh, whatever, he's not going to make me change my mind." Ichigo sat up straight with good posture feeling much more comfortable. "I have to ask you for a favor. Could you please tell the rest? Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki? I know it's cowardly for me to ask you to do this, but..."

"It's no problem, I'll do that." Chad then switched the subject. "Are you going to do anything special tomorrow for Rukia?"

"Yeah, I wanted to take her to that ice skating rink we went to 5 years ago. Right before I lost my powers, remember? It was so beautiful, helping her skate, holding her hands, watching the fireworks with her." Ichigo felt his entire being warm up remembering that wonderful day. "I wished for those kinds of days where I could spend more time with her. Now I don't have to do that."

Chad could really sense his friend's happiness, making him feel good as a result.

"Oh, you should come too, of course, and everyone else. It'll be really fun."

"Sure, I'd love to. Do you need to stop by anywhere else?"

"Nah, this is good. A cake is definitely going to be baked at my house, so I don't have to buy one." Ichigo turned his head to Chad. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it," he said, not knowing what he did to deserve thanks.

Ichigo looked at his watch. It was fairly old and worn out, and couldn't even tell time right.

"Ugh, Chad, do you know what time it is? My watch is officially broken..."

"It's 4:15."

Ichigo jumped out of his seat, now in a hurry. "Already?! I was supposed to be home half an hour ago, my Friday schedule ends earlier than the rest. I've got to go, I'll see you later!" He ran off, waving goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." Chad waved back, and got up to head home himself.

...

Ichigo got back home out of breath from running. He stood outside the door trying to relax. Taking deep breaths, he opened the door with his keys and walked inside. Ichigo took off his coat and shoes, greeted his sisters, and walked upstairs to his room.

Opening the door, he could immediately sense Rukia in it, not only feeling her Reiatsu, but her lovely scent that went every where she was. He smiled to himself, feeling happy about her presence.

Rukia was occupied at the desk, seeming to be writing something. She was so focused, that she didn't notice the door creak open.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo greeted softly, hoping not to startle her since she wasn't aware of him.

"Oh!" Rukia took her paper and folded it so fast you couldn't see her hands. "Uh, good afternoon, Ichigo, how was school today?"

He noticed what she did, but answered her question first. "It was, er, alright," he lied. "What's that you've got in your hands?" Ichigo pointed to the edge of the paper Rukia tried hiding.

"Hm? What paper?" She questioned with a straight face, adjusting the object in her hand so it would be "hidden" better.

"The thing you're hold-"

"Ichigo, where are your books? You left your school bag here too, how could you have studied today?" Rukia tried to switch the subject.

_Damn, just what I was hoping she WOULDN'T bring up!_

"Um, I forgot my bag, and, they had all my books. Then I found out my classes were actually cancelled, so everything went well." Ichigo made up his excuse in seconds, and had surprising results.

"Oh, okay," Rukia responded understandingly.

"So," Ichigo looked at her hands again. "What are you really holding?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I... I have no idea of what you're talking about, I don't have anything in my hands." She tried to "prove" herself by revealing her hands. The paper unfolded just a little. Realizing the stupid mistake she just made, Rukia tried to grasp it again. Ichigo tried to reach for it, but wasn't quick enough. Rukia got up from the chair and jumped onto the bed to avoid the paper from being seen.

She put the object in her brassiere, and crossed her arms.

"Ha, you can't see it now, can you?" Rukia teased.

"...That's a cheap move..." Ichigo blushed.

"Why is your face turning red?"

"N-no reason." He moved towards her, lifted, and put her down on the ground. "I missed you." Ichigo leaned in for a kiss and a hug. Rukia grabbed onto him tightly.

Smirking, Ichigo moved lightning-fast to grab the corner of the paper sticking out of Rukia's clothes.

"Got it!"

"I-Ichigo! What are you doing?!" Rukia reached and jolted her arms forward to take it back. Ichigo let out a laugh, and raised the paper high above where Rukia would never be able to reach, no matter how many times she would hopelessly hop. He unfolded it.

"I don't see why..." His sentence froze there.

On the paper, he saw a rough sketch of half-colored Chappy's, one that looks like Rukia and another that looks like Ichigo. There were hearts surrounding them while the two were holding hands.

Rukia was blushing more than ever before.

"This is cute," Ichigo said, chuckling. "Why were you trying to hide it?" He handed it back to her.

Rukia snatched the paper back and continued to blush. "Y-you think they're crappy! You would never call it cute."

"That's because I was too shy to admit the cuteness," Ichigo stated, pinching her cheeks. Rukia just stood there, taking the embarrassment.

"Ichigo, you know you pulled it out of my bra. I had no idea your desires were so strong..." She knew how shy he would get by indirectly calling him a pervert, getting payback.

"Wh..What...?! N-no, I didn't, I just pulled it out, I didn't really touch you THERE..." Ichigo's face turned red like a thermometer from bottom to top. He took a step back, his mouth a zig-zag and his eyes wide open.

"Liar, you just don't want to admit it! You did, and you want to again and again and again! It's only normal for a human male like you to be curious!" Rukia kept teasing, let out a smirk, and was tapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"S-Stop it, I-I'm not like th-that, and you know it!" He turned his head away, and rubbed his hair.

"Then why are you getting so nervous?" Rukia's eyebrows were pointed with a fierce smirk.

Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say regarding the question. "You keep referring to me as a 'human male' while you seem to keep yourself out of the human category."

"Well, I'm not human." she replied.

"Yes, you are. You were born one."

"But I am I Shinigami, I also am occupying this gigai which makes me less close to being a human. And I don't think I'm considered to be 'alive'..." Rukia wasn't sure if she should consider herself an actual human being, so she went by what seemed to be right.

"So?" Ichigo stepped closer to Rukia. "Even if you did pass away as a human all those years ago, it doesn't matter. Your soul is what counts, that's what your 'Shinigami body' is." He softly put his hands on top of her shoulders. "Your gigai is an artificial body with your soul in it, which is _you_, not artificial. You couldn't be more alive than you are now, and your soul _is_ human. And, I love that soul. I love _you._"

Rukia was speechless, once again. She wanted to speak, just to say anything. "...You've never taken my breath away as often as now."

"Well, I-"

Before Ichigo could even say a few words, Rukia moved her head up reaching in to kiss him. "You don't need to get me any birthday present, because you already gave me one."

"Hmm? What's that?" Ichigo asked, with a soft tone and a loving smile.

"You." Rukia hugged Ichigo as tight as she could. Ichigo blushed from her love, and hugged her back, very tightly.

...

For the rest of the day, Ichigo stayed at home with Rukia, teasing her about what kind of actual birthday gift she would like. She kept complaining about how Ichigo is "soooo stubborn" and called him a "persistent strawberry." No matter how many times Rukia would decline the offer, the orange-haired guy tried his best to keep the surprise he had in store for her tomorrow a secret. When it was time to go to bed, they slept together, in each other's arms. However, Ichigo couldn't sleep from constantly going over what he should do tomorrow, step-by-step, on his beloved's birthday. Ichigo would make that day one that both of them will never forgot, no matter how much time passes.

**...**

**That took me about two weeks, much longer than it should have. I wish I had more time to spend on writing these chapters, but I assure you, the next one shouldn't take as long (I hope!)**

**Just to point it out; The conversation between Ichigo and Rukia in this chapter was one that I really wanted to use to place my opinion on what a lot of people think. It is about how people call Ichigo a "necrophiliac" for being with Rukia. I know that it's not going to that extent in this story (you know what I mean) but it really doesn't make sense at all to me. I am completely against that thinking.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to work on chapter 7 as soon as possible, and upload it not too late. The next one is one you're going to really enjoy, hopefully!**

**Thanks again, everyone, have a nice day ^^**


	7. Striped Shirt Chapter 7

**Here it is, chapter 7. Thanks for reading ^^ And Enjoy.**

January 14, Saturday, 11:00 AM

Rukia has been awake for two hours, and Ichigo was still sleeping, sleeping so soundly and heavily. He couldn't get his eyes to close until some time after midnight.

The birthday girl was downstairs, being interrogated by Yuzu about what she would like as a gift.

"Come on, Rukia!" Yuzu was whining and begging for her to say the name of anything, even just a little toy. "Anything, there has to be at least ONE thing you want!"

"Yuzu, really, I already have everything I wanted." Rukia spoke respectfully.

Not really. She wasn't speaking the whole truth.

Rukia then thought about Ichigo. She didn't want to go back upstairs to wake him. Other than not wanting to disturb his sleep, she figured he would wake up too tired and groggy to do anything crazy for her today if he got up late.

Isshin was watching TV in the living room. Although he could not hear a single word coming out of the speakers from Yuzu's loud whining, he didn't mind.

"Hm, it's almost noon and Ichigo hasn't even got up," Isshin muttered to himself. He clicked the remote, put it aside, and stood up walking towards the stairs.

In his room, Ichigo was slowly waking up. Barely opening one eye, he looked at his bed.

_Rukia's not here... Where could she be?_

He looked up at his ceiling and let out a loud yawn, only to close his eyes turn back to his side, and rest some more.

Ichigo didn't realize it, but his door creaked open.

"GOOD MOOOORNIIIIIIING, ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

Isshin leaped as high as he could off the ground and landed his feet on his son's torso.

"Oooghhh! *cough cough cough* Dad, what the hell?!" Ichigo curled up in pain.

"It's almost noon and you're still asleep! It's also Rukia's birthday, you should have been up a long time ago taking her out and buying her whatever she wants!" The father stood up straight with his hands on his hips like a superhero. "You've also gotten extremely slow!"

Ichigo sat up. Now he was awake. "I know that," he said boldly. "I already have plans today for her. And give me a break, I don't need to train my speed anymore." He reached for his alarm clock and looked at the time. "Oh crap!" Ichigo jumped out of his bed and opened his closet door, picking out fresh new clothes. "It's almost noon!"

"I just told you that, you imbecile!" Isshin was observing his son, wondering what he was doing.

"I have work today, and I'm late!" He rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up as quickly as possible.

_Ikumi-san is going to kill me... again!_

When he was done washing up and changing his clothes, Ichigo ran downstairs.

"Rukia, pleeease, just any- Oh, good morning Ichigo!" Yuzu turned her attention to her brother. "You're up late, but there's still some breakfast left,"

"Hi Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, good morning, sorry I'm late for work and can't stop to eat." He put on a thick coat and shoes and opened the door to exit the home. Right before he stepped out, he said, "Happy birthday, Rukia," softly and with a smile.

"Hehe, thanks." Rukia smiled back and blushed a little. "Enjoy your time at work."

Ichigo left, waving goodbye.

Running as fast as he could, he aimed for the Unagiya Shop.

**...  
**  
_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..._

Dreading what his boss would do to him as a punishment, he figured getting there sooner than later would prevent consequences from getting worse.

He arrived right outside of the shop, stopping to catch his breath. It's been quite some time since Ichigo had to put himself through physical activity, even though he was just running.

He calmed his breathing, and opened the door prepared for havoc.

"Ichigo!" The youthful woman stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "You're-"

"Ikumi-san, I'm sorry, yesterday night, I was... so busy! I didn't go to sleep until late at night, I overslept because I was so tired, but please..." Ichigo started spewing out his excuses, but spoke in a way that made him seem innocent.

"Ichigo..." Ikumi tried to get his attention, not really caring about what he had to say.

"Please, you can beat me up and yell at me all you want, overwork me, but please, don't fire me, I really need this job!"

"Ichigo!"

"I promise I won't be late again, I-"

"ICHIGO!" Ikumi grabbed his shoulders and shook him as hard as she could. "It's alright! I called you earlier, didn't you notice? I was going to tell you that it was alright for you to take the day off today. You didn't pick up."

Ichigo widened his eyes in disbelief.

_Day off... Me? Give me a day off?! I don't think this is the real Ikumi-san..._

"Huh... What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, looking right at Ikumi.

"Well, you know I hired your friend recently, the tall and muscular one. He forgot something of his last time he was here and came to pick it up yesterday afternoon." She sighed, looking worried.

"...And?" Ichigo wondered why she stopped her sentence.

"And then he asked me to let you take the day off. It felt odd hearing that because it was so random. He continued to tell me about how you were going to be so busy the next day, or rather, today. The tone of his voice was so respectful I couldn't say no."

Ichigo looked down. _Thank you, Chad..._ "Did he say anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah. That your plans involved doing something special for someone special to you. Now I just want to know what you're doing today that is so important." Ikumi would not let Ichigo leave until he told her something satisfactory.

"I'm doing something for a friend." Ichigo was hiding the details, but didn't know why. _Come on, this is Ikumi-san, I should just tell her!_

"I know THAT, I'm asking you to tell me more! Who's the lady you'll be treating?" The woman gave a sly look.

"Wh-what..?! Why are you assuming I'm doing something with a lady?! It c-could be just a regular friend!" Ichigo immediately got nervous and his face turned red.

"You're an adult now, Ichigo! It's perfectly fine to go out on a date with a woman you like."

"But I..." He sighed. "Nevermind..."

"Look, if you don't wanna tell me about it now, it's fine. Just do it anytime after you're done. Tell me about how everything went then." Ikumi assured Ichigo once again that she really was some sort of older-sister figure to him. He could speak to her about anything.

"Hehe, that's kind of creepy, you know-"

One punch to the face.

"Ouch! Why do you always have to give me such immense physical pain..." Ichigo rubbed his nose, hoping it wasn't bleeding.

"Why do you always consider my caring words strange?!" Ikumi sighed. "Weirdo... Now go," She ordered him. "Have fun, with your wonderful friend."

"I can't," The orange-haired guy pointed out.

"Why not?"

"You're still gripping my shoulders as tight as a snake would choke a person."

"Oh, sorry." Ikumi let go of her grip. All this time she was squeezing Ichigo's shoulders, and forgot. Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Ikumi-san. I-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. I'm always here to help, Ichigo, whether you need me to or not." She grinned.

Ichigo smiled back. "See you later, I'll make up the days I'm not present, I promise."

"Don't worry about that. Now go home safely."

Ichigo waved goodbye as he closed the door, exiting the Unagiya Shop. He walked back home taking his time. There was no rush. He wanted to take Rukia out later in the afternoon.

**...**

Shortly after, Ichigo arrived at his front door and entered the house.

"Ichigo, you're back so early! Didn't you have work today?" Yuzu asked her brother while getting ready to bake a cake.

"I didn't have to today, my boss gave me the day off." He hung his coat and took off his shoes. Ichigo walked into the kitchen. "Are you making the cake?"

"Shh! Don't be so loud, it's supposed to be a surprise!" Yuzu whispered and gave a worried look. "Rukia's upstairs, but she might hear us!"

"Alright alright," Ichigo replied, hushing his voice. "But won't Rukia see you if she came down here?"

"Uh... Right! Ichigo, you have to take her out of the house so I can finish this." Yuzu put the unfinished dessert in the fridge and hid the utensils she was using.

"Hm, okay, I was planning on taking her out later, but I could right now." He walked out of the room.

"Oh? Where are you taking her?" His sister asked curiously.

"Somewhere," Ichigo replied slyly.

"Ichigo! Tell me!" Yuzu was jumping, really wanting to know.

"I'll tell you later." He walked up to his room. Teasing his sister was always funny.

Ichigo opened the door, walked in, and saw Rukia sitting on the chair occupying herself with another drawing.

"Hey." He walked to her. "What are you drawing this time?"

Rukia didn't hide her paper this time. Instead, she let Ichigo's eyes wander all over it. "Take a look! So, what do you think?" She raised the drawing, holding both corners, and making a confident face.

Ichigo chuckled, and said, "It's very cute, just like you." He gave her a wink.

Rukia blushed. "Stupid..." She tried to hide her smile.

"Rukia, get dressed," Ichigo said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Why?"

"Make sure you bundle up, it's pretty cold today. It might snow." He wanted to rush her so she wouldn't ask questions, allowing Ichigo to hide his surprise.

"Wait, are you taking me somewhere? If you're going to buy me something, I'm not going!" Rukia stated boldly.

"No no, I just want to take you to a place we went before. I promise, I'm not going to buy anything."

"Okay. What is this place?"

"If I told you, wouldn't that ruin the surprise?" Ichigo grinned.

"Fiiiine," Rukia whined. "I'll get dressed." She hopped into the closet.

"Wait, uh, you don't have to do that." Ichigo stopped her. "I'll leave the room, tell me when you're done." He started to blush.

"Oh, okay. Why are you getting red?" Rukia asked with a straight face.

"N-no reason... I'll be right outside." _Rukia changing her clothes... Changing... Which means...  
STOP! You aren't supposed to think like that! Stupid, stupid stupid!_  
He was punching himself.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia raised an eyebrow, having no idea of what is going on in Ichigo's head.

"Am I still in the room...?" He asked, clueless.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll leave now." Ichigo exited the room and shut the door. He stood, waiting for her Rukia to finish.

In a just a minute or two, she was done.

"Ichigo, I'm ready, you can come in now," Rukia called out.

_That was fast._ He opened the door again. He saw that Rukia was wearing a cream colored coat with a pink scarf around her neck. The way her hair frayed from touching the scarf looked really beautiful to him. She wore a lavender blouse and skirt with dark gray stockings. Ichigo felt a deja vu; her outfit is just like the one she wore before. The same, lovely, beautiful outfit on the same, lovely, beautiful woman he loves.

"What are you staring at..." Rukia blushed, and smiled embarrassingly.

"Oh! Uh, nothing..." Ichigo blushed in return. He didn't realize he was awkwardly checking her out. "Hm, let me grab my phone." He walked over to get it, then smacked his forehead. Ichigo was in such a rush this morning, he didn't grab his phone. He flipped it open, saw two missed calls (from Ikumi, but that issue was solved) and a text message from Chad (and tons from Keigo, but who cares about him?).

Chad's message read: *Ichigo, I'm at the ice rink early with Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki. But Mizuiro and Keigo were already there. Keigo won't stop talking. Please get here fast, I don't think I can manage for much longer."

_Damn Keigo..._

Ichigo wrote back to him that he'll be there in a few minutes. He put the phone in his pocket. Ichigo then remembered to bring his soul candy along, just in case of a hollow. He kept it in an actual dispenser now because, well, that was something Rukia always wanted him to do before, but he never listened until now. He'd put it back in the lion plushie and beat up Kon whenever he got bored. Rukia also brought her Denreishinki (the cellphone-looking device) just in case.

They finished up and headed downstairs.

"Rukia! Ichigo! You both look sooo cuuute!" Yuzu commented out loud, sounding like a baby.

The two lovebirds blushed, too shy to say anything. Ichigo put on his shoes and Rukia put on a pair of boots. Ichigo watched her cute little hands adjust her footwear. He always studied every detail of her, but did so a lot more now. He really liked the way Rukia dressed. She was always wearing appropriate clothing and never revealed too much.

_Oh! Do I still have it on me?_ Ichigo remembered what he had planned for tonight. He felt his pocket, relieved to feel the object there. _Okay, good. I hope I get the right moment..._

"Okay, I'm ready," Rukia said with a cheerful voice. Ichigo smiled, and wore his coat. They both exited the home, allowing Yuzu to pull out the unfinished cake from the fridge to complete it.

"So Ichigo," Rukia addressed him. "Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, if I say right now it would ruin the surprise," he smirked.

"How about a hint?" She pleaded, curious to know.

"Hm, let's say we've been there before."

"But we've been to a lot of places! That's not a good hint!" Rukia whined, which was cute to Ichigo.

"And I'll take you to many other places, too!" Ichigo stated, confident about his future with his love.

Rukia giggled. "How are you so sure you'll be able to do that?" She teased, and poked his cheek.

"You'll see," Ichigo said slyly, hinting something to her.

They walked to the peaceful place Ichigo wanted to go. It wasn't too far away and Keigo had to be shut up, so they got there faster.

_Almost there, my heart is pounding..._ Even though Ichigo had a plan for later in the evening, he was anticipating it because he wanted to get it over with now. But now isn't the time.

They arrived shortly at the counter where you would rent a pair of skates. Rukia started to remember the place.

"Wait, I know this place," she turned to Ichigo. "This is the... The... What's the thing you do here? I know what it is, just not the name."

Ichigo paid the small fee for two pairs of skates. He sat on the nearby bench to switch footwear. Putting on his in a flash, Rukia was still struggling.

"Here," Ichigo got off the bench and kneeled to help her tie the laces. Rukia was blushing with embarrassment. "There you go," he finished, then stood up. Rukia got up from her seat, trying to balance herself on the blades of the skates.

They walked to the entrance of the ice rink, and looked for their friends. Not too far from them, Ichigo saw Chad waving nervously. Uryu was standing next to him. Ichigo waved back, moved into the rink guiding Rukia with his hand so she wouldn't slip.

Ichigo offered her his hand. She held onto it immediately with a firm, but soft grip.

Approaching them, Ichigo spoke up. "Hey Chad, Ishida. I saw the text a little late, sorry."

"That's okay, you're here now." Chad took a deep breath. "Hi, Rukia, happy birthday."

"Hi Chad, thank you!" she said with a polite and thankful voice. Then the tall friend handed her the gift bag he was holding behind his back.

"I hope you like it, it's from Uryu and I."

"What? You shouldn't have..." But deep down, Rukia loved Chad's gifts because they were always Chappy related. Trying not to show her excitement, she peeked in the bag. She couldn't see much about the item, nor able to tell what exactly it was due to the colorful tissue paper covering it. But if her hands went rifling through, Rukia would look like a child.

"Go ahead, you can take it out." Chad insisted.

She did so immediately. Ichigo saw her expression, and knew she was trying to hide her impatience to find out what the gift was. He found it really cute.

She pulled out the item, and her eyes opened wide with a huge smile. It was a black, long-sleeved shirt that had had pink Chappy logos on the front, back, and sleeves with hearts surrounding them. The collar was fancy; it had a flowery design around it which spread down to the buttons. The same was around the cuffs.

"I added those designs after Chad bought the shirt." Uryu said, taking credit shyly, pressing his glasses as usual.

"I love this, I really do, thank you guys so much!" Rukia thanked them. The two men gave a smile which said "no problem."

Chad turned to Ichigo. "The others are skating right now, even Keigo. But he won't stop talking."

"Wait, you told him too?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"No, in fact, I was planning on never telling him, but he overheard us talking about it. We were speaking so quietly, but he somehow already hear and overheard. Sorry, Ichigo, you're not going to hear the end of it from him." Chad felt at fault.

"Nah, we all wouldn't hear the end." Ichigo scratched his head. "No worries, where is the little bastard and his gossip friend anyway?"

"ICHIGOOOO! RUKIAAAA!" Keigo yelled out to them in the distance, skating closer to them.

_He actually learned how to skate?_

"I HEARD YOU GUYS WERE DOING STUFF IN BE-Awck!" Keigo's throat flew right into a clothesline from Ichigo, and fell flat on the slippery ground, knocked out silly.

"Ichigo, Rukia, nice to see you lovebirds, I always knew you would get together one day." Mizuiro came from behind, speaking mischievously.

"Shut up," The carrot top ordered, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, hostile as usual!"

"Let's go, Rukia," Ichigo called out to her with a loving voice, completely ignoring Mizuiro's annoying words. Chad held onto her gift. Ichigo took her hand and they both started to skate.

Rukia remembered when she couldn't balance herself at all when Ichigo let go of her hand. She feared the same would happen so she made sure he held onto it. They went with the flow of the people around the rink. Orihime and Tatsuki were skating on the other side, then stopped by the entrance with the others.

Ichigo slowed down, then said, "Okay, I'm going to let go now."

Rukia squealed in fear. Ichigo smirked and slowly let go of her hand. "Ichigo, wait, n-not so fast!"

Rukia wobbled around trying to balance herself. Finally, she was able to do so while keeping her arms out parallel to the ground. Slowly putting them back to their normal position, she got a jolt of confidence, and gave a heroic smile. "Hah, I've gotten better, haven't I?"

"Yup, you sure have..." Ichigo felt his heart warm from the memories, it's all going similarly to the way it did those couple years ago. Sunset was coming and the dimming light gave the environment an orange glow. The sky had a lot more clouds than it did earlier in the day, and the temperature dropped.

"Wooahhh!" Rukia lost her balance and slipped but Ichigo caught her hands, saving her from the fall. "Thanks..."

_She looks beautiful in this light. I really need the right time to do what I want..._

Ichigo's expression was a "mushy" one, he blushed a little and had a straight face with his eyelids drooping not from tiredom, but his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? Something wrong?" Rukia noticed the sudden change and was curious to know what he's thinking about.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ichigo replied. He smiled and took her hand. But this time, he held it with their palms touching and his fingers between hers. They skated to the entrance together close to each other, shoulders touching, slowed down, then moved out of the rink.

"Wow, it's about time, you guys," Tatsuki commented with her arms crossed.

"Yeah," Orihime said with a smile. "This is wonderful, you two! It's so nice to see you like this, all happy and everything."

Ichigo and Rukia just smiled from shyness and blushed.

"You know there's a date spot at that amusement park over there," Tatsuki pointed to the place. "I bet you could do all sorts of smooching with a nice view and privacy."

"What do you mean sorts...?!" Ichigo's blush violently intensed.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Hm?!" Rukia reached into her pocket and pulled out the device that made the noise. "Ichigo, it's a hollow!"

"What? Wow, and such horrible timing for it..." He pulled out his soul candy dispenser, popped the small bead into his mouth, and swallowed it. Ichigo emerged out of his body in his Shinigami form. "Kon, do anything stupid and I'll torture you as long as I live." His words would usually not affect the mod soul, but scare tactics helped, well, for five minutes at least.

"I'll do WHATEVER I WANT!" Possessing Ichigo's body, Kon forgot he looked like he was yelling at the sky to everyone else. "NEE SAAAAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING DON'T LEAVE MEEE!"

Rukia did the same, and went into her Shinigami form. "Please be good, Chappy!"

"Yes ma'am!" She accepted her order with a salute and courageous face. "Pyon, pyon, pyon, pyon, pyooon!" Chappy hopped around, then tripped from the blades on the ice skates, only to be saved by Kon, who would try to pull some moves on a female mod soul.

Ichigo and Rukia zipped to the hollow quickly to evade the stupid Kon, but before Ichigo went along, he quickly grabbed what was in his human body's pocket and put it inside his shihakusho without anyone looking.

_Maybe I'll get a chance now..._ Ichigo thought. He really hoped to get a nice moment for what he planned on doing.

Watching them fly to finish the job, Uryu saw the look on Orihime's face. She looked upset, a bit heartbroken but tried not to show it.

"Inoue-san..." He immediately knew something was bothering her.

"I'm happy for them," she said, choking back the emotions, using a smile to hide them. "I really am!" Orihime turned away, going to wipe a tear that was just about to fall.

Uryu put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He had an idea of why her mood suddenly changed. It wasn't like this moments ago.

**...**

The two Shinigami arrived at the location of the hollow. Its reiatsu wasn't that strong, and didn't need both of them to slay it.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke up. "Does this place look familiar to you?"

"A little bit, now that you mention it. This is where..."

"...I collapsed" He finished her sentence. "Right before losing my powers."

"Everything is going the way it did before isn't it?" Rukia mentioned what was on her mind.

"Yup." Ichigo jumped up to attack the hollow. Rukia came from behind. They both unveiled their Zanpakutos and charged at the beast. It swung its humongous arm, which they both dodged. Ichigo grasped his sword tightly and swung at the hollow, only to miss.

"I think I'm getting rusty!" He shouted to Rukia.

Rukia used Shunpo to get behind the hollow and slashed down, aiming to split its skull. However, it dodged her attack and slashed with its claws. Backing away with slower-than-usual speed, Rukia suffered a small cut on her lower leg.

"Ah!" She yipped from the jolt of pain.

"Rukia!" Ichigo quickly grabbed her and took her to the roof of a building away from the hollow. "Are you alright?!" His expression changed to a sympathetic one.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rukia said, trying to assure him.

"You're bleeding! I don't have any bandages on me, lay here."

"Ichigo, it's okay, it's just a small cut. I can manage, no big deal." Rukia tried to walk, but the injury was more serious than it looked. "Ouch!" She lost her balance and tripped, only to be caught by Ichigo.

"Rukia, you're hurt!" Ichigo felt like his heart had been ripped out. He couldn't bear to see her in any pain. He kneeled down, putting Rukia down to sit comfortably.

Rukia tried to ignore the pain. "Sorry Ichigo, I'm just getting in your way..."

"What? No, you aren't, don't say that! Weren't you the one who said I wasn't getting in the way when I got hurt? You said you would support me, and if I was in pain, you'd be there to bear it. If I can't move, you'd take my place. You've done all that, and still are doing that." Ichigo put his hand on Rukia's leg where she got cut softly. Her pain seemed to slowly fade away. "And I have already swore on my life I would do the same for you. Please don't ever say that again. You'll never be in my way, but you are and always will be what I'm reaching out for, if that makes any sense." He smiled, stood up and aimed for the hollow. "I'll be right back."

Rukia went speechless again.

Feeling annoyed by the beast, Ichigo held Zangetsu with one hand exerting more reiatsu. He swung the blade, unleashing a sky blue wave of power which demolished the hollow, splitting it into two. It faded away into the air, screaming in anger.

Ichigo jumped back on the roof of the building he put Rukia on. "I got rid of it." He put his hand on her leg again. "How does it feel?"

"Not too bad, it should be healed soon. Are you okay?" Rukia didn't feel too bad, in fact, just fine to stand up, but didn't because Ichigo wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo confirmed. "Sorry... This is probably a terrible birthday now for you." His face turned to the pessimistic side again.

"Absolutely not! Today was great so far, and is still getting better." She really meant it. "Your words, they are so loving, Ichigo..."

Ichigo took his other hand and touched the side of Rukia's face with his palm, and moved it back between her hair and her neck. Then it started to flurry.

"Look, is it snowing?" Rukia noticed.

"Yeah, that's snow. It's about time, too," Ichigo laughed.

_She ALWAYS looks beautiful, not just her physical appearance, but her soul. Her heart..._

"Rukia... I have to..." He was choking on his own words.

"Hm?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo sighed, and pulled out the object he wanted to give all day. Now was the perfect moment. It was a small, dark black box, which he handed to her without saying anything.

"Ichigo, what is that? Don't tell me you bought a gift for me!" Rukia said boldly, emphasizing that she really didn't want Ichigo to buy him anything.

"Come on, take it." He insisted.

Rukia sighed. "You never listen, do you?" She took the small box, looking confused. "Oh, you got me a... small... box? This is great, it must not have been expensive, thank you."

"You're supposed to open it," Ichigo said chuckling, then started to blush violently.

"Oh," Rukia opened the top, feeling dumb. The object inside wasn't one she was too familiar with, but it gave off a shine from the moonlight. "Ichigo... What is this?"

"Rukia..." Ichigo's body was trembling, overwhelmed from the heat of the moment. He wiped off the small dab of blood on his palm, then held both of Rukia's hands with both of his. "Will you please..."

"_Marry me?_"

Rukia's eyes opened wide and her heart started to beat faster.

Ichigo pulled out the shiny object from the box. It was a beautiful, silver ring with a purple diamond like gem on the tip. He put it on Rukia's left ring finger, then held that hand with both of his tightly.

"Rukia... I can't keep up with the speed of the world without you. Please, be my wife, be my soulmate for eternity. We don't have to get married this moment, nor anytime soon, but one day, please marry me. I _need_ you with me all the time, every minute, every second. The smallest amount of time without you is unbearable." His voice started to crack, feeling soft.

"I... Ichigo..." Rukia was speechless once again, staring at the jewel placed on her finger.

The orange-haired guy suddenly realized what he was doing. _Wait a minute, what if she says no? What if this ruins everything?! I'm an idiot..._

"Rukia, I'm sorry, I'm going so fast, if this is really stupid, then-"

"Yes... Yes, Ichigo, yes! I will marry you! I want to be your wife, I want you to be my husband." Rukia's voice started to crack, trying not to let emotions overwhelm her to prevent her from finishing her sentence. "You're not going fast at all. I only wish for something like this to happen before." Finally, letting her emotions out, a tear of joy trickled down her cheek.

Ichigo held her hand tighter, and kissed it. He wiped away her tear, and pulled her close to hug her. The warmth of Rukia's body was one of the best feelings Ichigo could ever feel. He felt safer and stronger with her. Rukia felt the same way, much stronger and safer with her hero, her savior, her _warrior_, her _soulmate_.

Ichigo pulled his head away, then moved it closer touching Rukia's forehead.

"I love you, Rukia," he said in a loving tone with a smile, blushing.

"I love you, Ichigo," Rukia replied softly, smiling and blushing back.

They both moved their lips closer to the other's, and kissed with their eyes closed, simply enjoying the sheer pleasure of being close. The snow started to fall heavier, but the coldness did not bother them. It was an excuse to cuddle closer and hold each other longer. The peacefulness and silence through the dusk was romantic for them, even though they were on a random rooftop of a building.

They pulled away just a little to look at each other. That was when Rukia slapped Ichigo.

***SMACK*  
**  
"Oww! Why did you do that?! Ouch ouch..." Ichigo rubbed his cheek.  
**  
**"Ichigo, something as beautiful as this gem must have cost you a lot of money!" Rukia scolded him with a worried voice.

"Actually..." He blushed from embarrassment. "It's not a... um... Well, it's not a real purple diamond. It's an imitation, cubic zirconia."

"What's cube cona?" Rukia asked, with a dumbfounded face.

"Cubic zirconia replaces a real diamond gem, it looks just like it, but much cheaper," Ichigo clarified with a laugh.

"Oh, I see. But you still spent money on me!" The whining was overwhelming Ichigo; he had to explain himself fast before Rukia got mad at him.

"Hey, would you rather have me spend thousands or just some?" He caressed her hair, then kissed her again.

"You never listen, do you?" Rukia kissed him back.

"Nope," Ichigo teased, holding her close. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, now that you say that, it feels as if all the pain is gone."

Ichigo stood up, helping Rukia do the same. She put some pressure on the leg, then tried to walk. The pain really was completely gone, as Rukia walked with ease.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt," she said with a smile.

"That's good, but you're not going to be walking anyway," Ichigo stated, walking closer to her.

"Hm? What do you- Woahh!" Ichigo lifted her off the ground, carrying her with her body across his arms.

"I'll just carry you back, I'm not letting you move a muscle." He smiled, and traveled back to the ice rink quickly while holding Rukia.

**...**

Coming back to where their friends were, they noticed the lamp posts and other lights on that lit up the entire rink and boot rental booth. Ichigo went closer to the ground, looking for Kon and Chappy.

"Ah, there they are," Ichigo pointed at the entrance of the rink. The rest of the gang were skating in the rink.

Getting back inside of their bodies, Ichigo and Rukia both joined their friends with the skating. After about an hour, they left the area and everyone headed home. Before they did, Orihime almost forgot about the gift she made for Rukia but gave it to her. It was *another* Chappy clothing set, but this time, it was a t-shirt and skirt literally barraged with the rabbit logo everywhere.

Ichigo held Rukia's hand, holding her close so that their shoulders were touching, all the way home.

They arrived at the front door. Ichigo unlocked the door, then opened it, letting Rukia in first, and followed from behind.

"Happy birthday, Rukia!" Yuzu and Isshin surprised her. They did this every year on her birthday. Yuzu ran up to Rukia and grabbed her arm, then guided her to the dining table. On it was a beautifully decorated birthday cake that had, well, a Chappy on it and candles surrounding it. Red and white flowers made of frosting were placed on the edges of the cake.

Isshin grabbed a party hat and placed it on Rukia's head. "Blow out the candles, my sweet third daughter! Make a wish!" He was jumping with joy, with Ichigo finding it a bit too much.

_She looks so cute with that stupid triangle on her head..._

Ichigo walked to where the "action" was happening. Rukia closed her eyes, paused for a few seconds, then blew out the candles.

Isshin ran to the huge poster of his late wife and threw himself on it. "Oh Masaki, my beloved wife, our third daughter is growing up! They grow soooo fast!" Then he started to weep hysterically.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. With everyone ignoring Isshin, Karin got up from the couch and went to the cake. Ichigo took the knife that was right next to it and cut a small piece. He grabbed it with two fingers, and put it next to Rukia's lips silently telling her to "open wide." She opened her mouth, but the piece was still too big for her mouth so what was hanging out broke off, making her face messy. Everyone laughed (except for Isshin who was still hugging the wall). The dessert tasted great. Yuzu put it away in the fridge so they could all eat dinner, then eat more of the cake.

After their meals and the delicious dessert, Ichigo and Rukia went upstairs into their room.

"So, you proposed to me today, on my birthday, Ichigo," Rukia said, having plans on teasing him.

"Yeah... Was it bad timing?"

"Well, it was the best gift out of all of them that I got today. And I don't mean the ring, just you asking me to marry you. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. You really love me, huh?"

"Of course," Ichigo played along. "How could I not love my life?"

Rukia went speechless again. She jumped on Ichigo, tackling him to the bed, hugging him as tightly as she could. She pelted him with kisses, with him accepting each one and giving his own.

"So, what did you wish for?" Ichigo asked.

"To be married to this strawberry as fast as possible," she poked him. "And I truly mean that."

He pulled Rukia close to him again, this time hugging her as tight as _he_ could.

"Stay with me, forever, Rukia..." Ichigo spoke with a soft voice.

"Of course I will, Ichigo." She wrapped her arms around him tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm only going to be by your side."

"Heh, good, you better be, or else," he warned with an evil laugh.

"Or else what?" Rukia smirked, playing along.

"You get a lot of this," Ichigo started to tickle her, causing her to immediately try to resist.

"Hehehe okay okay stop, STOP! Please stop, hahaha! I promise, I will ALWAYS stay by your side hahahahaha please stop that!" Rukia squirmed around laughing her lungs out. Ichigo stopped, cupped her face with his hands and gave a nice, long kiss.

"I love you, my darling."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Rukia giggled, then hugged him again.

**...**

The rest of the night was like any ordinary night, but Ichigo and Rukia felt closer than ever. Laying on the same bed again, they talked as long as their hearts desired, and fell asleep in each others arms, cuddled up. There was no such thing as a chilly evening when they were together, because they would warm the other person with just their presence. Today's events touched their hearts so significantly that neither of them will ever forget it. Rukia's wish had already come true. She received the gift (the one she didn't tell Yuzu) that she wanted, or rather, _needed._

**...**

**There you go, please continue to spread the word of this story. I still can't thank you all enough for the support! Have a wonderful day ^^**


	8. Striped Shirt Chapter 8

**Last chapter really boosted the feedback amount. I really can't thank everyone enough! Please enjoy this chapter 8 ^^**

…

All of yesterday absorbed the energy Ichigo had. Waking up late, running to work when he didn't have to go, going out to the ice rink with Rukia, fighting the hollow, and most importantly, _proposing_ to her.

But he had and will never have regrets for that day.

The next morning was very soothing. Snow is still falling outside, the temperature finally matches the winter season, but that kept the now engaged couple cuddled even closer on the warm bed in the warm room.

Ichigo finally woke from sleeping at 8:30 AM, still extremely tired. Not having the energy to turn his head, he glanced over at Rukia with his eye. Her head was right next to his, her silky, black hair that seemed to almost give a faint purple shine, spread over the pillow and touched Ichigo_. _

_Rukia always sleeps with her lips open just a tiny bit, breathes so softly, and always curls up with the blanket. A real sleeping beauty..._

With the little energy he had, Ichigo moved his hand off her arm and very softly put it on her cheek.

_Her skin is so soft and smooth, completely flawless..._

He leaned his head an inch and kissed her forehead. Having her this close felt perfect to Ichigo. It felt a bit strange that they went from admitting their love to planning marriage in around just two weeks, but also felt right. Sure, things are going fast. But shouldn't they have happened a long time ago? Ichigo and Rukia would answer yes, if not immediately, then shyly.

Ichigo relaxed waiting patiently for Rukia to wake up. He didn't get that much time to spend with her during the weekdays because he had to wake up early. But since the weekends gave him the whole, he wouldn't waste a minute not being with her, even if it was getting up before her.

Rukia woke up shortly after with a quiet yawn so cute that it overwhelmed Ichigo, making him blush. She opened her eyes a peep looking right at him.

"Good morning," Rukia greeted softly with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, did you sleep well?" Ichigo replied pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"Duh, I have my soon-to-be-wife right next to me."

Rukia giggled. "Don't say 'duh' to me, you fool."

"Who are you calling a 'fool', hmm?"

"You, duh," She said in a mocking tone. "You're the only fool here" Rukia smirked.

"Oh my, so many insults, that means you must really love me." Ichigo never found her jokes and name calling hurtful. He liked them, somehow, not knowing why, but didn't really question it. And if it made her laugh, it made him.

"Quiet," Rukia ordered playfully. She moved closer to him, her face against his collar, blushing. "So, in two weeks, you said you love me, and yesterday, you proposed. I know you're a risk taker, but that must have really put you through a lot of trouble."

Ichigo yawned, getting more energy to speak and move. "You're worth the trouble. You're the only one I can do all of this for because you drive me to do it."

"I do, huh?" Rukia asked with a laugh.

"Yup." Ichigo caressed her head. "It's the truth. The anxiety I've felt from all of it was strange, but worth it."

"Ichigo..." Her breath seemed to be taken away again.

"Yes, my love?" Ichigo gave Rukia a warm kiss on her cheek.

"I want a wedding." She wanted to test how serious her lover was about the proposal.

"So do I, we're definitely getting one." Ichigo would not and could not decline

"With lots of Chappy decorations!" Rukia wanted just wanted to make sure.

"If that makes you happy, of course."

"Um... nii-sama must get a special table all to himself!"

"Wait, we're inviting Byakuya? Aw hell- Ouch!"

Rukia gave him a nice jab to the gut. For a groggy person, she could hit really hard.

"I _said_, nii-sama is getting a special table all to himself!" She stated again.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ichigo grasped his abdomen, cringing. "But wouldn't it be better if he was surrounded by others? If it was like that then they would stop Byakuya from trying to kill me..."

"Ichigo, if nii-sama approves of our relationship, then I'm sure he'll be okay with the wedding." Feeling bad for hitting him, Rukia rubbed where Ichigo was hurt.

"I wouldn't bet on that..." He doubted.

…

**Meanwhile, in Soul Society...**

"Hm!?"

"What is it, taicho? Are you alright?" Renji turned his attention to his captain, who just lost his focus on his calligraphy.

"I just had a feeling I was insulted and that Rukia is going to marry Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya stared blankly at his desk.

"What?! No, they can't be going THAT fast!" The red pineapple was in total denial.

"Renji, was approving of the relationship a good decision?" It was odd that the serious captain needed someone else's opinion.

"Well..." Renji sighed. "Taicho, if you told Rukia it was fine, then you did so for a reason. Maybe seeing her and Ichigo makes you think of... You know..."

"Hisana and I?" Byakuya's tone became soft, still serious.

The vice captain nodded. "If Rukia is happy, then I'm happy," he said hesitantly, hoping his captain wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Byakuya looked at the shelf to his side. There was the old picture of his late wife. He reached out and grabbed the frame, studying it close. Flashbacks of the past with Hisana replayed through his mind, making him let out the weakest of all smiles. His wife was the only person to make him truly smile, and Byakuya saw his old relationship in Ichigo and Rukia.

"Even if they do get married, I'm fine with it. Despite Kurosaki Ichigo's immature attitude, I know he will take care of Rukia." Byakuya didn't want to admit it, but he didn't really mean what he said about Ichigo.

"I agree, I know he'll do that. And if he does any slacking, we can always beat him up!" Renji cracked a joke and laughed, but not too much to annoy his captain.

"Renji, don't say things you cannot do." Byakuya indirectly defended his future-brother in law. although he shuddered at the thought of that.

Embarrassed, the pineapple frowned and went back to the last sheet of paperwork he had to do.

**…**  
**At the Kurosaki home...**

Out of the bed and freshened up, the engaged couple headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, you lovely lovebirds!" Yuzu was still ecstatic from the previous day. Baking a cake and throwing a small surprise party for Rukia was more than enough make her adrenaline go crazy.

"We-we have names, you know..." Ichigo said, blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good morning, Yuzu," Rukia said back, smiling and also blushing, but kept her cool unlike Ichigo who was already at his limit.

While they were eating their meals, Yuzu thought it would be the perfect time to ask Ichigo where he took Rukia last night.

"So, Ichigo, are you going to tell me where you went on your date NOW?"

Trying to avoid the question, he took a very long sip of water and blushed.

"Okay, Rukia, will you tell me?" The eager girl desperately turned to her. "Pleeeease?"

"Ichigo took me ice skating, it was a lot of fun!" Rukia told her cheerfully.

"Aww! And romantic too, right? How many times did you kiss?!"

"-PPBBBBTBHHTHHH!-" The orange haired guy spit out water all over the side. "Y-Yuzu! What the heck..!?" His face was as red as a strawberry _in record time_.

Rukia tried to hold in her laughter. This was the perfect time to tease him. "Oh, come on Ichigo, wasn't yesterday wonderful?" She said in a soft tone that made her lover's tension even more heavy.

Ichigo's face reached a darker shade of red. "Y-yeah, it was fun, but..." Then the memory of proposing made him even more shy. "Asking to marry you was-"

_….DAMN! How stupid can I be?!_

A little too early to mention, good job Ichigo!

Rukia's mischievous smile turned into a zig-zag, and blushed just as much as the fool she's in love with. Yuzu's eyes opened wide, giving the childish "OMG" look.

"YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Yuzu couldn't have been louder.

"Wait, what?!" Karin, who was watching TV, surprisingly turned her attention to what was happening.

"ICHIGO AND RUKIA ARE GETTING MARRIED!" She repeated again, just as loud.

"Y-Yuzu! W-we just agreed to do so, p-plans haven't been m-made y-yet!" Ichigo was never this embarrassed before, realizing how much he just screwed up.

"DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU!? DADDYYY!" Yuzu ran through the home looking for Isshin.

He was in his office area writing, where he was found in a flash. The girl opened the door and announced what supposedly happened. "Daddy, Ichigo and Rukia are getting married!"

Isshin dropped his pen and stood up. "WHAAAT? Yuzu, PLEASE tell me you're completely serious!"

"Ichigo proposed to her yesterday!" She was speaking with such a loud and excited voice that could be heard throughout the entire home.

Isshin put all his work aside, zipped out of the office, went into his bedroom, opened a drawer, and pulled out a huge camera. Then he ran downstairs to the dining table.

"SMILE, MY FOOLISH SON AND MY LOVELY THIRD DAUGHTER!" *Click*

Ichigo was cursing in his head, his face now red to a whole new level. Rukia sat there, giving an embarrassed smile.

"GIVE ME MANY MANY GRANDBABIES!" *Click*

Ichigo's scowl now turned into a poker face, a very red poker face. He got up and went up to his bedroom. Confused by his reaction, Rukia called out to him.

"Ichigo?" She wasn't loud enough; he was already in his room.

"Uh... Was it something I said?" Isshin said, feeling stupid.

"Oh, no," Rukia assured, not wanting to make a scene, "I'll just go see what's with him." She got up from her seat, feeling relieved to be able to leave the table, and walked up to the room.

Isshin shrugged, and said, "Time to get these developed!" Despite all the work he had to do, he got ready to leave the home and get the pictures made.

Rukia opened the door and saw Ichigo sitting at the desk reading one of his textbooks. "Ichigo? Are you alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered, and was obviously hiding something.

"Why are you studying? You didn't finish eating."

"I'm, uh..." He turned his head to, trying to think of something Rukia. "I'm full! Yeah, that's it, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Uh huh..." Rukia rolled her eyes and grinned. "Was is something your father said?"

Ichigo just blushed.

"Was it him calling you his 'foolish son'?"

"Nah, I'm used to that..."

"Then what?" Rukia walked closer to him.

"Nothing, really, nothing is bothering me," He said with a fake smile, then turned back to his book and pretended to read.

"Wait, you didn't finish your meal either!" _Maybe changing the subject would be good..._

"I did."

"Oh."

Rukia opened the closet door and took out her notebook filled with drawings. She took a pencil, sat on Ichigo's bed, and started doodling away.

Just a few minutes later, Ichigo mentioned something.

"Haha, um, dad said to give him lots of grandbabies..." He rubbed his hair, blushing.

"Mhm, I found that funny!" Rukia said, still looking at her notebook.

"Yeah..." Ichigo turned back to his book, still feeling strange.

Realizing something, Rukia raised stopped drawing and raised an eyebrow. "Is that what was bothering you, Ichigo?"

The boy's eyes opened wide in embarrassment, and blushed harder.

"Uh..."

"It definitely is!" She declared, and put her notebook and pencil down. "Don't deny it! But I don't understand what's so strange about it."

"Well... His grandkids are our kids..." Ichigo said shyly.

"Duh! So?"

"In order to have kids... Um.." Ichigo's blush unveiled a totally new version of red. Rukia sat there waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"...Go on." She still couldn't take a hint.

"You know..." He rubbed his face, hoping to hide it.

Then an awkward pause.

"Ohh!" Rukia finally understood what he was trying to say. "You mean reproduction-"

"Uh, yeah!" Ichigo interrupted. "Um, my stomach is really growling! I think I'll go downstairs for seconds..." He stood up and attempted to hurry out of the room. But then he was stopped by Rukia, who grabbed his hand.

"Ichigo, don't just avoid the conversation, tell me why that bothers you. Isn't it natural for people to do that once they are married?"

"H-how can you be so easy-going with a topic like this...?!"

"I don't see what's so bad about it, it's not like either of us have ever encountered it, nor have such lewd thoughts of it." Rukia looked down and tried to understand Ichigo's thoughts. Then an idea popped up in her head. "Hmm... Oh! I think I get it now, you humans crave this kind of thing, right?"

Red as an apple? A tomato? A strawberry? A supernova? Nope, Ichigo's face was more red than any of those.

"W-what? M-maybe the creepy ones, b-but not me...! I'm not like that..." He looked to the side, embarrassed, but felt somewhat better talking it out with Rukia.

"It's okay, Ichigo," she said with an understanding voice, and gave a loving touch to his arm. "I know you're not. Besides, you go crazy around curvaceous women like Matsumotou and Yoruichi-san!"

"...That's because they always try seducing me..." He rubbed his head.

"But it seems like you don't like those qualities in a women?"

"Huh? What do you mean...?" Ichigo asked, feeling confused.

"Well, you do reject them. I mean, all the other men would gladly accept their traits." Rukia looked to the side, and suddenly felt a little insecure. "And I don't have them either..."

"What do you mean you don't have those traits?" He continued. "I'm glad you don't possess their...inappropriateness." Ichigo smiled shyly. "I can't begin to describe how much I love your personality. And your beauty...it's so obvious, I really don't need to mention it."

He laughed shyly. "You don't need to have a curvy body in order to be attractive either. Sure, looks catch someone's eyes, but you need more than that." He did feel a lot better, rather, _always_ felt so much better after talking with Rukia, whatever it would be about. She would get him back on his feet, letting him go with the flow of the world again.

Rukia blushed, feeling very flattered. She wanted to say something mushy back, but thought it would be the perfect opportunity to tease him. "Hm, is that so? Are you trying to say I don't have those curvaceous parts?"

Ichigo's face reddened again. "Huh..?! What? But-but, I just said you don't need-Wait, you're just testing me!"

"Hah, maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" She crossed her arms and grinned.

He let out a breath, and spoke again. "Your looks took my eyes but your soul took my heart..."

Rukia went speechless again.

"What's the matter, hmm?" Ichigo poked her stomach, getting revenge with his own teasing.

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Stupid..." Rukia moved closer to him, then Ichigo wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hey, I've been doing all the talking now. I think it's time for you to say what you like about me." Ichigo said with a laugh.

"What's there to like?"

_WHAT?_

"That's...so mean..." He scowled, with his self-esteem dropping rapidly.

"You didn't let me finish, fool. I can only _love_ everything about you." Rukia grabbed his hand and held it.

He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. "...Will you just marry me now..."

"Ooh, such an eager man, Kurosaki-kun!" She teased in that annoying, schoolgirl tone.

"With you, of course." Ichigo moved his lips down to her cheek, and kissed her, his lips warming her entire body. "Hey, wanna go play in the snow?"

"Um, if you would like to sure..." Rukia remembered the last time, which was the first time, she played with it. To her, crafting and throwing frozen water was definitely one of the most fun things she ever experienced. She wouldn't hesitate to accept the request, but wanted to hide her excitement.

"Okay, great! Make sure you bundle up well and cover up your hands." Ichigo opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of gloves. "See you outside," he said with a smile, and exited the room.

As soon as the door closed, Rukia rummaged through her closet excitedly, looking for extra layers to wear. She _loves_ the snow, because of how well it reminds of her Zanpakuto, but never knew what to do with it before Ichigo taught her.

Ichigo was downstairs, getting his coat, then stopped by his sister.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Yuzu asked.

"Rukia and I are a little bored, so we're going to go play in the snow-"

"CAN I JOIN YOU?" His sister asked eagerly.

"Gee, I dunno, can you?" Ichigo teased.

"Onii-chaaaaan!" Yuzu whined.

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" Karin interrupted.

"You want to come too?" She didn't reply, which meant she was too embarrassed to say 'yes'. Ichigo knew his more-apathetic sister had a weakness for snow. Karin would probably join them later with a snowball attack.

He laughed, put on a pair of shoes and gloves, and headed towards the front door. As soon as he pulled it open, Rukia came downstairs covered in layers of clothing.

"I'm ready!" She said with a thumbs up, looking determined to make a snowman. Rukia hurriedly wore a pair of boots, and followed Ichigo outside.

"Wow, it really snowed last night, huh?" Ichigo took a step onto the snow covering the walkway within the gate to the front door. The sky was gray, but didn't make the mood gloomy. The wind chill was brisk, but gave an appropriate winter feeling. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Can we build a snowman?" Rukia asked, with an enthusiastic face.

He smiled, and said, "Sure! Okay, remember how we did it last time? Roll up a big-sized snowball first..." Ichigo kneeled and packed some snow together. Rukia did the same.

"L-like this, right?" She held together a messy clump of ice.

"Uh," Ichigo reached over and smoothened the edges. "There you go."

"Okay, now we, um... Make another, right?" Rukia carefully grasped the tiny snowball. After all, it was made by someone with small hands.

"Right, though this time, a smaller piece for the body." Ichigo placed his snowball aside and scooped up another, but smaller, one.

Rukia carefully observed how he moved his hands to craft with the snow. Copying his technique, she tried to do the same, and ended up with an even smaller snowball.

"Yeah, just like that!" Ichigo placed his on top of the previous one. Rukia put hers on her base. "Okay, last one, now the head."

"That should be the smallest?"

"Yup," he confirmed.

Rukia continued to make a tiny snowball to use as a head for her snowman. She ended up with a sphere of ice so small compared to Ichigo's, but perfect for hers, and carefully placed it on top of her little snowman.

"Ah, that's done!" She said with pride. Yes, pride in a tiny snowman. "Doesn't it look perfect-oh..."

Then Rukia saw Ichigo's snowman. Compared to hers, it was a masterpiece.

"Yeah, it does, it's so much neater than mine," Ichigo said with a laugh and blush.

"You're just saying that, stupid..." She grinned, and stood up.

"Hm? You want to go inside already?"

Rukia nonchalantly walked to the bushes blanketed with snow. Very quickly, she swiped off snow from the leaves, compressed it into a ball, and tossed one at Ichigo. An evil laugh escaped from her mouth.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head. "Okay, you want a snowball fight, hmm?" He clenched the snow covering the ground, picked up a handful, stood up, and crafted it into a ball. "You have no idea how great I am at snowball fights!" Ichigo tossed it into the air, catching it, and continued his banter. "Prepare to-"

***Poff!***

Another snowball exploded in his face. "Ack!"

"Ichigo, you can defeat hollows, but you cannot defeat me in this!" Rukia stood with her hands on her hips in a hero-like pose.

"But of course," Ichigo smirked, and stood up tall. He wiped away some of the snow on his face, and walked to Rukia, trying not to stumble from the slippery ground.

_Oh no! He's coming closer! Must attack opponent fast..._

Precise and complicated strategies jumped through Rukia's mind. Yes, for a snowball fight. She swiped off more snow around her, and threw them at Ichigo, hoping to get him to move back. But he simply dodged them, getting closer. The area in front of the home they were in was fairly small, so Rukia got trapped in a corner.

"Why are you just standing there?" She asked, unsure of what to do.

"I give up, you win." Ichigo spread out his arms a few inches, and gave Rukia a hug.

"Oh! Ichigo, what are you doing?" She said with a laugh, enjoying his affection.

"You won, right? Now you get your prize!"

"S-Stupid... Why are you being so cheesy?" Her cheeks flushed to a bright red color.

"Hehe, only with you." He replied softly, then let go. "So, we made small snowmen. We could place them on the windowsill there. I think it would last for a while."

"Wait, can't we just sing that song and bring snowman-san to life?"

"...Uh, what?"

"Isn't there a song that brings them to life?" She expressed an enthusiastic smile. "They walk, talk, and become your friends! Inoue and Yuzu told me about that."

Ichigo smiled. Then chuckled. Then laughed. Then guffawed his lungs out.

"Huh? What are you laughing at?!"

"Rukia, that's just an old legend thing," Ichigo said between laughs. "You can't bring it to life. The most you could do is use the 'soul' in it to make a fullbring or something, but there's no way I'm getting involved in that again."

"Oh... But I saw it happen on the box!"

"Box?"

"The box in your house that Karin always is observing."

"Oh, the TV? Yeah, are you talking about that really old cartoon?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"...Yes..." Rukia admitted embarrassingly, covering her mouth.

"I wonder what else Inoue told you..." He rubbed his head. Then he walked over to the two tiny snowmen they made and placed them on the windowsill.

A cold gust of wind blew through the air that chilled Ichigo's bones. He shivered, chattered his teeth, and grasped his body.

"Ichigo, are you okay? Let's go inside, it's too cold out here." Rukia wrapped an arm around him hoping to provide some body heat. She walked him to the door, opened it, and let him inside first. Then she entered, and hurriedly closed the door so the cold air wouldn't enter the home.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this freezing temperature..." Ichigo took off his coat and shoes, letting the warmth of his home comfort him.

"It's okay, we can go back some other time," she said in a loving, understanding tone.

Yuzu, who was preparing dinner, turned her attention to them entering the house. "Oh? Back already?"

"Yeah, it's just really cold outside," Ichigo responded, making sure not to show any fatigue that worry his sister to the point where she would wrap him with a blanket, put a thermometer in his mouth, and give him warm milk.

They both walked upstairs to their room. "Lay on your bed," Rukia said. Ichigo obeyed, then she tucked him in with the blanket, and closed the door so no one downstairs could hear what she was going to say.

Ichigo didn't want Rukia to get too worried about him. Well, he also felt embarrassed and like a baby because of how he was tucked in so tight to his bed. "Uh, it's okay, I feel-"

"You idiot!" Rukia interrupted with a fairly loud voice.

"Wh...Huh?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows, confused.

"You weren't even dressed properly! How could you go out in such cold weather like that!?" She took a deep breath. "Now you're going to get sick..."

He studied her concerned expression. Scolding him meant she was worried about him, so Ichigo knew it wasn't some kind of insult.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get sick," He said calmly, in an assuring tone. "I wasn't wearing much because I didn't think it would get THAT cold..."

"But it was snowing! You're not supposed to wear just a coat and gloves!" Her voice hushed a little, not yelling, but was still bold. She let out a sigh. "I'll go bring you some tea, okay? Stay right here, don't get up from there." Rukia hoped her words wouldn't upset Ichigo or show any false anger, so she leaned over and kissed his forehead to make him sure of that. She caught a glimpse of a smile from him before she turned around, also making sure she gave one of her own.

Rukia opened the door to exit, and turned her head once more. "I'll be right back," she said with a smile, then exited the room and closed the door.

Ichigo remained in his bed. He didn't dare to get out of it because it would make his queen go ballistic and scold him again. He reached over his desk to grab the ridiculously thick college textbook and flipped to the chapter he bookmarked. _Might as well pass time by studying..._

But Ichigo couldn't focus on the words in book. Something else was in his mind, rather, someone. Rukia; all he could think about is Rukia. A smile appeared on his face from the thoughts of her, how she just got so paranoid about his health moments ago. It kept reassuring him how much he meant to her. Knowing that he would be given great care if he was hurt felt great. Ichigo closed the dreary book and placed it back on the desk, then rested his head laying down on the bed. He relaxed and waited for Rukia to come back into the room.

Rukia walked into the kitchen with the objective to make tea for Ichigo.

_Tea, this should be easy, I've made it plenty of times for Ukitake taicho. The process shouldn't be too different here._

Haha, was she wrong, or what?

Rukia gazed at the stove. _What IS this contraption?! These heating devices are so strange, I haven't got a clue how to work them!_

"Hi Rukia, did you need something?" Yuzu asked cheerfully.

"Uh, I wanted to make some tea for Ichigo. But..."

"Oh, do you need help? Here, let me show you," Yuzu walked over to the cabinet above the microwave. She pulled out a coffee mug, washed it, and filled it with water. "The tea bags are in this box." Yuzu reached inside for one and put in the mug carefully so water wouldn't spill out.

"O-Okay, um, do we put this in that box?" Rukia pointed to the microwave, unable to remember the name of the object. "The uh... micro...macro...waving...microwavy...?" She guessed, poking her head.

Yuzu couldn't help but giggle. "Yup, the microwave! If I wasn't making curry in that huge pot, then I would help you make the tea on the stove. It would have a better taste to it. But we can just use the microwave to heat it, it would only take two minutes."

_….Amazing! Such advanced technology that I have never payed so much attention to before! Why does this not exist in the Soul Society? Such a wonderful and unique device!_

Rukia was easily distracted by her own thoughts until Yuzu spoke up again.

"Do you remember how to work it?"

"Hm, first, you press... this button, right?" She pressed the button that would open the microwave door.

"There you go, now, put the mug inside," Yuzu guided.

Rukia grabbed the handle, lifted the large cup, and placed it in the center of the glass plate in the microwave. She closed the door and waited for further instructions.

"Okay, the best time to heat it for is two minutes. Press the buttons, "2" once, and "0" twice, then the "Start" button."

Rukia followed exactly what she said, feeling very nervous over a box that heats up food. She pressed said buttons, then the machine started to work. Like any other microwave, it made the humming sound, which fascinated the Shinigami.

"Great! Now we wait two minutes," Yuzu said with a smile, which quickly faded away as she reminded herself of what she wanted to say to her. "Rukia, I-I'm sorry about earlier today, I shouldn't have been so nosy and loud..."

"It's okay, Yuzu, really," Rukia put a hand on her head. "I both know you didn't mean to cause any trouble. Besides, we were able to tease Ichigo, isn't that what matters?" She let out a laugh.

The young girl giggled. "Hehe, I suppose... But... If I may ask, did onii-chan really propose to you?"

_Should I tell her? Is it too early? Should Ichigo be present? But then again, why not tell her? She is going to be my sister very soon anyway. Why not give out the news?_

Rukia blushed and smiled shyly. "Yes, he did. And I said yes."

As expected, Yuzu had a smile growing. "Oh my gosh! Really?" She said with her typical high-pitched and enthusiastic voice, balling up her fists in excitement.

"Mhm, but we don't know the date for the wedding though. Can we keep it a secret? It would be best to tell others when a date is planned." Rukia spoke politely.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

***Beep Beep Beep!***

The tea was ready. Rukia pushed the button to open the microwave, and then took the mug with the hot liquid.

"Ichigo likes his sweet, there is honey in that jar."

She took a spoon and scooped up a spoonful of honey and mixed it into the tea.

"Ah, it's done, I'll go bring it up to him." Rukia gave one last smile to Yuzu before she walked upstairs. She held the mug carefully so it wouldn't spill, then turned the door handle. Ichigo was still laying on his bed, and immediately turned his attention to Rukia who just entered the room.

"That was fast," He commented.

"Mhm, Yuzu helped me use the microwave. Here," Rukia handed over the mug and Ichigo took it. "Be careful, it's very hot."

"Thanks." He took a sip. "Mm, it's sweet."

"Does it feel relaxing or make you feel any better?" She asked, hoping that he didn't feel any fatigue from the cold.

"Yeah, it does." Ichigo knew she was afraid of him being sick. He was okay with that, but not with her expression. It wasn't a bright one, that's for sure. "Rukia, why are you frowning like that?"

"I...I just don't want you to get sick..." She looked down to the side. A great worry and 'what if' came up in her mind.

"It's okaaay," Ichigo reminded her. He took off his blanket and sat with his feet touching the cold hardwood floor, then set the tea down on his desk. He reached out for her hand, holding it gently, and gave a very soft tug which directed Rukia to sit next to him. And so she did, sitting very close, leaning on the side of his shoulder.

"Why are you feeling so down? I know it's not just that you don't want me to get sick. You're not telling me everything, so please, say it, there are no limits to what we can talk about with each other." He wrapped his arm around her. "Please, talk to me."

His soothing voice made Rukia want to speak up. It wasn't a fake, hypnotizing tone that played with emotions. Instead, it was one that made her very comfortable. Why not tell him? Why not tell her love?

"..._If_ you get sick, I'm going to take care of you... However... What if I can't completely heal you? My sister passed away from illness. I don't want you to... I _can't_ have you..." Rukia paused right there. She tried to continue, opening her mouth, which would not release words.

Ichigo understood what she was trying to say. He took a finger and put it on her lips to shush her.

"It's fine, you don't have to force yourself." He pulled away his finger. "You don't want to lose me from illness, rather, lose me at all? Well, let me tell you something, there's _NO_ way I'm letting some sickness take me away from you. That's not happening." The confidence and optimism in his voice relieved Rukia's stress dramatically. Ichigo hugged her lovingly, and gave a warm kiss on her cheek.

She gave a blush and a smile, now feeling genuinely reassured. "Thank you, Ichigo... I'm sorry..."

"What, you're apologizing now? Why?"

"For overthinking things and being so negative... It's destroying the mood..."

Ichigo wanted to stop her from feeling more sad, so he immediately replied. "Rukia, you're not overthinking and you're not being negative. You're thoughtful and caring. I just wish I could think of some other words that describe you better, because these are understatements." He took a hand caressed her head. "Just don't be afraid to speak up, or to me at least. If you ever feel worried about something, anything, open your heart out to me. I'm going to try my best to make sure you're not ever feeling down, but make sure you know that you can always talk to me."

Rukia became speechless for the umpteenth time. She threw her arms around him giving a very tight hug and pelted him with kisses. "I love you, Ichigo..."

"I love you too, Rukia." He kissed her back. Holding her close, he decided that changing the topic would fixen the mood. "The tea you made is great, I really like it!"

"Eh, well, Yuzu was telling me exactly what to do, so she really made it, I only followed."

"You're just being modest," Ichigo said with a chuckle. "Can you cook? I mean, have you in the Soul Society?"

"Hm, nothing really besides tea for Ukitake taicho, and curry just once. It turned out a lot better than expected."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! It was so long ago though, I tasted it, and it was great. You should seriously make it again," he encouraged.

"Hehe, I'd love to, but, erm, it really was quite some time ago, I'm not sure if I still know how," Rukia said embarrassingly.

"Well, I know you can definitely do it again." Ichigo took the mug and continue to drink his warm beverage. He suddenly felt tired and let out a yawn, put the mug back on the desk and laid down on his bed.

"Are you okay? Feeling tired?" Rukia put a hand on his chest.

"...J-just a little..." He feared he was going to hear an 'I told you so' from her, and how the symptoms of a cold are showing.

"Time to take a nap, you little baby," Rukia teased. Ichigo was too tired to complain and say he was not, so he played along and snickered.

Rukia laid down beside him, not wanting to leave his presence. Before they knew it, they both fell asleep in minutes not only from the comfort of the bed, but the comfort of simply being with each other.

*** * * * ***

I apologize for the late update, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this at all. Getting sick and making up work really cut down on the time spent on this chapter. I also made a Tumblr page, if you'd like to check it out, please check my "bio" on this site. Have a nice day, everyone, and thanks for reading! ^^


	9. Striped Shirt Chapter 9

Later that day, everything went by like any other with the lovey-dovey couple (in their own special way) having their love increase without pause. They woke up from their short nap and went downstairs for dinner only to be stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw the enormous picture Isshin had developed of Ichigo and Rukia at the dining table awkwardly. It was placed right next to the giant memorial picture of Masaki Kurosaki.

The new thing to worry about was Isshin spending twice the amount of time talking to the wall. Embarrassment wasn't really a concern since the family didn't get visitors often.

After dinner, the two went to their room and stayed up longer than usual because their eyelids wouldn't droop from the sleep they got earlier. Even though Ichigo had classes to attend the following day, he just couldn't fall asleep.

The room was well lit by the reading lamp on Ichigo's desk. He decided to pass time by studying, but didn't really want to. Before he met Rukia, Ichigo would study and complete his homework all the time because he claimed to have nothing better to do at home.

But she completely changed that. A great deal of his attention turned towards slaying the hollows that appeared where he lived. Protecting his friends has always been the objective in his mind.

He thought about his relationship with Rukia and how it became closer by the day. From just meeting, to being acquaintances, to allies, to friends... How they felt the change in their feelings for each other.

And now, since Ichigo is finally with her so much closer, she is the highest priority in his mind, even more than before.

"Hey, Ichigo?" A familiar voice called out, breaking Ichigo from his daydream.

He turned towards Rukia who was sitting on his bed, doodling in her notebook. "Yeah?" He responded with a smile.

"I've always wondered, what is that over there?" She pointed to the string instrument placed in the corner of his room.

"Oh, that? That's my old guitar. It's been a long time since I've even touched it."

"Guitar! Right, that's the name. I saw Hisagi play it once to get tips because he's always out of money..."

"Wow, that seems really fitting for his look."

Rukia chuckled quietly. "What do you mean by that"?

"He has that punk appearance."

"I suppose. Can you play a song for me?" She asked in a cutesy tone.

"Eh... I'm not sure if I can remember how to play anything..." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, grinning nervously.

"Oh come on, try to at least."

"B-but it's late, if I play too loud I might wake someone up..."

"So many excuses! I had no idea that the savior of the Soul Society would be too nervous to play his fiance a song," she teased with a wink and a sly-looking smile.

Ichigo blushed from her words. "I... Uhh... Have studying to do! Yup, see this book? Mhm, I have to reread some pages because...um..."

"Okay okay, if you really don't want to then it's fine," Rukia assured, feeling a little bummed out since she really wanted to hear him play it. "But what are you so nervous for anyway? It's not like there's a big audience or anything. It's just me."

"...Wh-when you say 'fiance' I get a little nervous..."

"Hm? Why? Isn't that what I am?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, It just makes me feel warm, but...fuzzy at the same time," Ichigo said with a nervous laugh. The petite shinigami understood his shyness.

"I feel the same way when you tell me how much you love me." She smiled with a light blush.

"Hehe, is that so?" Ichigo got up from his chair and walked over to the dusty guitar. __

'I guess it's okay to try it again, especially if it's for her.'

He held it by its neck, walked back to his seat, and sat down. He adjusted it so that the side of the body rested on his knee. "Let's see if I can remember..."

A smile of excitement grew on Rukia's face. She placed her notebook aside and sat on her knees.

The orange-haired adult strummed the guitar with his thumb to check if it was in tune. Surprisingly it was, even after all this time. Ichigo practiced mostly rock music as well as the occasional beautiful sounding song that would catch his ears. He figured Rukia wouldn't be the one to like something that sounded like punk, so he put a few of his left fingers on the appropriate frets, ready to perform a peaceful piece in front of his greatest audience.

"Ok... Here goes nothing..." The nervous strawberry gulped and took a deep breath. Feeling somewhat confident in his skills not being hindered, he started to strum.

It was slow at first, the notes low in pitch. Then it fluctuated to high, then low again in a soothing pattern. Rukia's expression turned into a focused one. She gazed at the unfamiliar instrument with wide open eyes. The way Ichigo's right hand strummed, the way his left hand moved over the frets, the way the strings shook was just...amazing. She wanted to say something, but was too stunned by the music. Ichigo played a melody so beautiful to Rukia that it truly touched her heart. Much to Ichigo's surprise, he was performing better than expected, his skills not deteriorated.

When the lovely song came to an end, the nervous guitarist looked like he was suffering from stage fright.

"Uhm... Sorry... I think I screwed up on-"

"Ichigo..." Rukia finally spoke, expressing a smile. "That was so beautiful...!"

Shocked by her unexpected feedback, Ichigo smiled nervously. "Y-you think so? Did you like it?"

"I _know_ so, and I _loved_ it! What do you mean you screwed up? You're too modest." She crossed her arms and sat with her legs unfolded.

"Th-thanks, that means a lot... Well I thought I a few parts sounded wrong." He rubbed his head looking to the side, feeling his nervousness disappear.

"I've never heard this song before yet you made it sound flawless!"

Ichigo was unsure of what to say and was too flattered to not blush. "Thank you..."

"So, you used to play when you were younger?" Rukia inquired.

"Yeah, or just before the time I got my shinigami powers." He stood up to go put the guitar back, then returned to his seat again.

"Hmm, I see." Rukia started to think about what he said. She felt as if it was her fault he wasn't able to keep his hobby. "I... I'm sorry..."

Ichigo immediately looked at her with a worry. "What? What for?"

"It's because of me you weren't able to keep such an interesting hobby that you enjoyed!" She felt guilty once again about the past. "That's not the only thing part of your life I ruined..." Her voice cracked.

The change in her voice made Ichigo prepare for the worst. But instead, he had to make sure the worst things couldn't happen. He sat next to Rukia on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Rukia, do you still feel as if you've ruined my life by coming into it?" He asked with a soft tone, his exhaustion helping.

She didn't respond. Ichigo took it as a 'yes'.

"I know you don't truly regret it though. If I make you happy and if you love me so much, you can't possibly hold any regrets, right? I know that you definitely would not regret happiness."

She gazed into his eyes moved by his words and warmed by his reassuring smile.

Ichigo continued again. "I told you before, Rukia. You've made my life...absolutely perfect. The day you met me was the day you saved me for the first time, and you've been doing exactly that ever since."

"But... If I had simply slayed the hollow without interacting with you, you would live a normal life." When she felt guilty, she got stubborn.

"Okay, but I always spewed out reiatsu, right? Another hollow attack would have been possible. You didn't just save me. You saved my whole family." Ichigo's smile grew much wider and happier. "I will never be able to thank you enough for that, Rukia."

He put both his hands on her shoulders. She placed her right hand on his left.

"This 'normal' life you speak of is boring. The life I have now isn't 'normal', rather exciting, adventurous, and absolutely wonderful." Ichigo cupped his hands on her face, her hand still gripped on his. "You gave me this life. You gave me the power to protect, and when I lost that power, you gave it to me again. There is no reason for you to apologize."

The calmness, warmth, and seriousness in his voice couldn't allow Rukia blame herself any further. "Do you...really mean that, Ichigo?" She just wanted to be extra sure...

"I swear it on my soul. I mean every word, Rukia." He leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips.

Her cheeks showed a red tinge from the kiss. She felt much better after hearing all of that, showing it with a relieved smile.

"What do you mean you 'spewed' out reiatsu? You _still_ spew it out, fool," Rukia bantered with a laugh.

"I guess you're back to normal," Ichigo commented, feeling happy about her happiness. He covered his mouth as he was about to yawn, then looked at his wristwatch to check the time only to be reminded it was broken. "Damn, this watch needs to be fixed."

Rukia raised her head and looked at the shiny, silver object. She hadn't seen many people in the Soul Society wear watches. "How come you wear it then?"

"Habit. Sometimes I'll just remember it's broken and put it on anyway since it looks nice."

"Hmm..."

Ichigo looked over at the alarm clock next to the lamp. It was already midnight. "Wow, it's really getting late. We should go to bed now, I feel tired."

"Okay, and yeah, I feel tired now as well." Rukia placed her notebook and pen on the desk. She scooted over to the wall side of the bed. Ichigo unfolded the blanket and tucked her in, himself, then turned off the reading lamp. When he set his head down on the pillow, Rukia immediately wrapped her arms around him tighter than usual. Ichigo wondered why she did that, but didn't question it, and enjoyed the affection hugging her back.

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" The raven haired girl asked.

"First I have to attend classes, then I have to go to work," Ichigo answered, not looking forward to tomorrow's plans as he wants to spend the day with Rukia.

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed, too hoping to have been able to spend the day together.

"But I should be back not too late in the afternoon," he said, which cheered her up.

"Good! Or I'll just drag you out of wherever you would be myself!"

"You must reaaally miss me when I'm gone, huh?" Ichigo teased.

"W-well..." Rukia knew what he was trying to do, and couldn't be the one speechless again. "How could I _not_ miss you? My strawberry, my savior, my hero, my husband... Of course I miss you so much." She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"B-but... We're not married y-yet so technically I'm not c-considered your...h...husband..." Ichigo knew the tables were turned on him.

"Why are you stuttering so much, Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia asked in her fake schoolgirl tone.

"Mmf... Time to sleep, now, goodnight..." He hoped to evade the situation.

"Hahaha, so you give up, hmm?" She grinned, feeling victorious. Ichigo just quietly grunted, not liking his loss.

"Goodnight, Ichigo." She kissed him on the cheek as he tried to hide his shy face. "Sleep well, I love you."

"You too, I love you." Ichigo kissed her back, then caressed her head.

They felt so comfortable like any and every day together in each other's arms. Every day together brings them closer, no matter how little or big the events may be. Their eyelids closed and they both drifted off to a peaceful slumber that would ready them for what the next day had.

*** * * * *  
**

**Sorry if this was late, school just ended now so I should have more time to focus on this. Thanks again for reading, stay tuned for more, and have a nice day ^^**


	10. Striped Shirt Chapter 10

**NOTE: I don't see the point of doing this, but it's not like I would ever own Bleach, Pokemon, nor Yugioh! They all belong to their rightful owners ;-;**

* * * * * 

The next morning was like any other. Ichigo woke up early in the morning before sunrise to get ready for classes. He carefully got himself off the bed making sure he wouldn't disturb Rukia's sleep, then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. Breakfast was simple as always; eggs, toast, and coffee. Right before he left, he gave Rukia a kiss goodbye, seeing her smile every time.

He left the home with all of his belongings and prepared for the boring time at his classes. He was always bored in school and looked may have looked like a slacker, but actually a hard worker like he's always been. Ichigo wasn't the type to go looking for friends, so others would speak to him first in the little time there was for chatter.

The whole time he was at school, Rukia was sitting at the Kurosaki-_her_ home. It was still hard for herself to be able to consider it her home, and was still hard to believe it. She loved being able to call herself a part of the Kurosaki family. Every morning for her was the same, but always enjoyable. Wake up, freshen up, eat breakfast, and converse with the twins and the goofy Isshin.

But after that would be staying up in Ichigo's room in boredom. That was her least favorite part of the day, just waiting for Ichigo to get back. It was just sooo boring for her.

'_I just wish he had more entertainment in his room... Why doesn't he have the luxury of that tel-lee-vision box in here like downstairs?' _ Rukia thought to herself. She figured she should spend time drawing, as usual.

She flipped her notebook to look for a clean page.

Flipped a page...

Flipped a couple pages...

Flipped a bunch of pages...

Eventually, Rukia got to the very last page of her notebook.

_'That's strange, I don't remember using all of this! What to do with it...'_

She reached for pen beside her and clicked it. Unsure of what to doodle this time, she thought while tapping her head.

Then an idea jumped into her head.

_'Let me make this special...'_

Rukia got up and went to the closet to retrieve her box of crayons. The box was old and falling apart. The crayons were dull and without any edge. The paper that was supposed to be wrapped around them was missing.

_'I think I'll have to go shopping for a new art set soon...'_

She still went on drawing what she had in mind. Rukia made sure every inch of that paper was covered in some color or words.

Something special...

For Ichigo, and only Ichigo.

_'It's done... I hope he likes it...'_

Rukia blushed from her nervousness and thoughts of how Ichigo would react to the note. She placed it right on the desk folded up nicely where Ichigo would notice.

'_Now what to do...'_

She could have went shopping for a notebook, but the snow was still piled up everywhere, especially the sidewalks.

Yuzu and Karin still had to attend school because the weather was surprisingly not terrible enough to stop school from opening.

Isshin was working in the clinic.

_'Maybe I could stop by in there and say hello... but he is probably busy.'_

Although she didn't want to possibly disrupt Isshin's work, boredom forced her to go.

Rukia walked out of the room and headed downstairs. She walked to the door that led to Isshin's office inside of the home. Arriving at the door to his office, she was hesitant to knock.

_'I hope he's not too busy...'_

Rukia knocked on the door. She heard footsteps from behind it. The doorknob started to flicker, and then the door open, Isshin showing himself.

"Ah, my lovely third daughter! What brings you here?" He asked cheerfully.

"O-oh, um, well..." Rukia didn't want to say she was bored because it would sound rude, but before she could give a reason, the ex-captain spoke up.

"I bet it's getting boring in the house with no one else around, huh? Ichigo doesn't even have anything interesting in his room. In his whole life so far he's only bought one Gameboy-thing and nothing else."

"R-right..." She didn't know what else to say. _'Game...boy? What is that?'_

"Well, come in come in," Isshin insisted. "It's a slow day today, I've actually been scavenging the area for some work to do."

"Yes, in fact, I wouldn't mind completing some paperwork right now," Rukia admitted with a small laugh. She walked through the door and entered the office glancing around the room. Two large filing cabinets were against the wall, some of it's drawers opened. A mahogany desk with papers neatly piled up was right ahead of her. Two chairs for visitors and clients were in front. It was a very nice and tidy office, not humongous, but not cramped up either.

"Here, take a seat," Isshin politely told her, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. He sat down in his chair and slouched back.

Rukia obeyed and sat down. The seat was comfortable, in fact, the whole room was. It was nice and warm too.

"Sorry about being obnoxious yesterday, I couldn't help myself when I heard," the doctor apologized shyly.

Rukia was surprised to hear that. She knew he had a serious and very mature side, but that came out of nowhere.

"That's alright, you don't have to apologize," she assured. "We had a good laugh, well, except for Ichigo of course."

"Yup!" Isshin agreed with a laugh, but then he slowly changed the mood. "You know, about yesterday, what Ichigo said..." He was curious, but didn't want to invade his future daughter-in-law's nor his son's privacy.

"O-oh, you mean...about him proposing to me?"

"Yeah. If you don't want to talk about that, it's fine," he said firmly, wanting her to know she wasn't obligated to talk about it.

Rukia didn't want anyone to really know about this until an appropriate time some occasion later, but since the Ichigo's family knew, there would be no point in waiting to tell them. And besides, it was Ichigo's father she was talking to right now, there's no reason to hide things from him.

Rukia giggled, and spoke up. "Yes, it's true, he did propose to me."

Isshin raised his eyebrows, and ironically, didn't react goofily. "Wow... I'm surprised my son had the guts to do something like that! And I'm sure you said yes because if it was a no, he would have been moping around like a ghost all throughout the house."

Rukia laughed because of how correct that was. "Well, I did say yes," she confirmed. "But I still need your permission to do so..."

The man looked at the floor and grinned. "Rukia, whenever I call you my third daughter, what do you think of it as?"

She wasn't sure of what he was trying to say, but answered. "Well, I took it literally. Like you considered me your adoptive daughter."

"I see, I figured you thought that way. You see, this whole time, I've always considered you perfect for Ichigo. Back then, I always hoped this would happen. Hopefully one day you would get into a more close relationship with him, and ultimately, marry him. And now you will. My daughter-in-law is what I mean when I call you 'my third daughter'."

Rukia listened to him carefully. This serious side of him was one that wasn't show that often, but when it did, she got a real understand of him.

"Remember those seventeen months where you and Ichigo weren't able to see each other?" Isshin continued. Rukia looked at him with eye contact and nodded respectfully. "Ichigo was a mess. He would put on a fake smile for everyone around him. All he would have for breakfast was a slice of toast. When he got back from school, he would usually skip dinner unless if he was really hungry. And even those times when he ate with us it would be entirely silent through the whole meal."

The petite shinigami was shocked by those words. _'It can't just be because Ichigo wanted his Shinigami powers back...'_

"That became a daily routine," he added. "I tried to speak with him, but he always responded in a way that the conversation ended after his words. I felt useless, that I couldn't even help my own son. I thought it was just because he missed his powers. Then I realized that was no where near the truth when I saw him break down and cry when that Shinigami Substitute Ginjou took his Fullbring."

Rukia payed even more attention, hoping not to miss a single detail. "I see...so it was something much deeper?"

Isshin nodded. "When you gave him his powers back with the sword Urahara made, I saw that his tears were completely gone."

He couldn't help but smile at this point. "You make him so happy, which makes all of us happy... Which is why you don't have to ask us to wed Ichigo. We have to ask _you_ to do that."

She didn't know what to feel except shock. And being loved by a wonderful family. And happiness.

'_Should feel something else...? Why do I feel so overwhelmed...I suppose this is...good...'_

"I...I don't know what to say...Thank you..." A smile grew from her lips. For someone to say something like that to her, she felt so flattered and so grateful.

"And we're the ones who should be giving thanks. So thank you, Rukia," Isshin said with meaning. He wanted to say all these words for a while, and to have them finally off his chest felt great.

All Rukia could do was smile and laugh from modesty. She really didn't think she did much...

The doctor didn't want the atmosphere to be so serious, so he switched the subject.

"So yeah, it is pretty boring here right now isn't it? I don't have a clue of what to do," he stated, rubbing his head.

"Hmm..." Rukia scanned the room. She figured she could help sort things out if necessary, but the room was so clean that it wasn't.

"I still have to stay here just in case if a patient comes. Why don't you check out what's on TV? Maybe there's something on you'll like," Isshin suggested. He actually wanted some company, but didn't want to bore Rukia to death.

"Oh, okay, sure." She answered, getting up off her seat heading towards the door to exit. "See you around, Isshin-san."

He let out a laugh. "Just call me daddy!" Looks like he was back to his goofy side. Rukia giggled, and left the room.

She walked back to the living room and stared at the television. Walking close to the remote, she remembered the little hand-held gaming device Isshin was talking about.

_'Oh right! The gaming-boy thing! Or was it girl...'_

Rukia walked up the stairs to Ichigo's room to search for the tiny game system. First the closet.  
_  
'It should be here, in one of these drawers, he puts a lot of old looking things in them. I just wish I knew what this game-thing looked like!'_

Surprisingly, it wasn't there. She checked the drawers next to the desk. The first one just had pencils and pens. The middle drawer had notebooks and paper.

The last drawer was different from the others. It had a small box containing batteries, a plastic case with strange little colorful pieces of plastic the shinigami woman wasn't familiar with. It caught her attention, so she picked it up and stared at it like a baby with a new rattle. She opened the box and grabbed one of the small objects.

_'What are these? This one says, 'Pokemon Emerald'. Why is there a weird green snake?'_

Dumbfounded by the peculiar object, she put it back and picked up another.

_'Yu...Gee...Oh... Why is there a man with strange hair holding brown and black rectangles? What is that object on his wrist? Is it a watch? This must take place in the future like those crazy human movies I once saw!'_

Rukia placed the object back into the box. There were plenty of others to look at, but she was too confused at what they were. Placing the container back into the drawer, she searched around some more.

Finally, all the way in the back, was this small, yet bulky, blue square object. She picked it up and gazed at it, flipping it around in her hands, looking at every detail. Her hands then moved it so it was held sideways, causing the top cover and the bottom to separate very slightly. She noticed the gap, and tried to fold it open. When she did, a layout of a cross-shaped directional pad and a set of two buttons were at the right side.

_'Ohh, so this is the Game...boy! Gameboy Advanced..SP? What does the SP mean? Anyway, how am I supposed to work this thing?'  
_  
Little did she know, the power button was to the side (even though the battery was dead).

*** * ***

Meanwhile, where Ichigo is...

_'Finally, all done with classes for today...now to work.'_ He thought to himself as he walked outside of the subway station. Thankfully the walk to Unagiya Shop wasn't too long.

_'I wonder what Rukia has been up to day...'_ Throughout most of the day, Ichigo thought about her and only her. He was surprised at himself for being able to keep up with lessons in class while daydreaming.

He pulled out his phone and called her.

_**Ring...Ring...Ring...**_

Rukia heard her cellphone ring, then put down the Gameboy, which she was _still_ fiddling around with. She caller ID indicated it was the orange-haired boy calling, making her blush.

"Hi, Ichigo," she answered sweetly.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine, you? Did you have a good day in your classes?"

"Yeah, a bit exhausting though. Just have to go help out Ikumi-san, then I'll be back around 6 o'clock, is that okay?"

Rukia felt sympathetic, and a little disappointed. "Aww, okay, that's fine though. Don't push yourself, alright?" _'He sounds so tired, and he still has to work. I hope he gets home as soon as possible...'_ She understood how tough school was. Attending Karakura High was already challenging enough. Not being familiar with things like math made things even _more_ stressful. It was so confusing to her than Ichigo sometimes had double the homework since he would do it.

"Don't worry," he said in a soft, reassuring tone, smiling behind his phone. "I will. So, what did you do today?"

"Mm, nothing really, I was a little bored since my notebook ran out of paper. Then I roamed the house a little, which led me to talking with your father."

"Oh gosh, what did he say?" Ichigo asked, hoping Isshin didn't say anything too crazy.

"Actually, it was a good conversation. I told him about...well, us, and he asked _me_ if you could marry me. In the beginning I was asking if I could do that, but...I was so surprised..."

He couldn't believe his ears. "...Really? Ohh, he was probably on his 'serious' side, not the goofy one..."

Rukia giggled. "Hehe, I suppose. Oh, and you better get home fast, if you want to see the surprise!"

"Huh? Surprise? What is it?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"You'll have to get here in order to find out, baka! And if I told you, it would be spoiled."

"Fiiine, fiiine," he whined, but also smiled at the little name she called him. He liked it. "Hm, I'm actually just about there. I think I have to hang up now..."

"Oh, that's okay, I understand. Have a fun day," she happily hummed.

Her voice sounded too adorable. "Thanks, I'll tell you when I'm on my way home. See you soon, Rukia, I love you."

She blushed again, feeling warm from his words. "Bye, I love you too Ichigo."

His heart fluttered from hearing that. "See you soon," he said before hanging up appropriately and entering the Unagiya Shop. He took a deep breath, and thought to himself, _'Here goes nothing...'_

Rukia smiled as she closed her phone. She felt a little bummed out because she really didn't want the call to end, but Ichigo would be home soon before he knew it.

Then something popped up in her mind, making her facepalm herself.

"Oh no! I forgot to ask him how to work this Gameboy!"

*** * * * ***

There's chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be a continuation. Thank you for reading, I will always appreciate it, and have a nice day, everyone :)


	11. Striped Shirt Chapter 11

"Just how am I supposed to work this thing?!"

Rukia was still sitting in the same spot fiddling around with the chipping handheld game system. She wanted to give up but was too curious to know how it worked.

*** * *  
Meanwhile, at Unagiya Shop...**

"Ichigo..." The youthful shopkeeper set her newspaper down, fire in her eyes, and a devious smirk growing on her face.

"...-gulp-..." Poor Ichigo had no idea what was coming at him.

"You're finally here... After sooooo many days off, you decide to show up NOW."

Ichigo, who was now sweating with fear, had his shirt collar grabbed by his boss.

"Good boy," Ikumi said, glaring at his eyes, which definitely had some flames in them in the orange haired man's perspective. "Now get to work," she ordered, tossing him onto the couch.

"O-okay...how much did I miss while I was gone?" He asked, trying to calm down.

The woman threw a stack of papers on his lap. "First you have shovel snow out of one client. You are very lucky people have snow blowers so they can do it themselves! After that, you have LOADS of work to do, which can't be done until after it stops snowing. So if it stops soon, you better get to that fast!"

"You must really be attached to me since you're not firing me from all the missed work, huh?" He joked, probably risking his life.

She let out a sigh. "Ichigo, just get to it, please. When you actually do your job, you do it well. You're not a slacker. So just do a little bit for now. And when you're done, I want you to tell me about your special day with your friend, got it?"

The change in her tone, which was now much softer and gentle, somewhat creeped Ichigo out. But the last thing she said made him blush. "Y-yeah...sure, maybe..."

"You will!" She demanded. "I want to know all about your date!"

"Y-yes! Ikumi-san! I will!" He obeyed instantly, before realizing what he agreed to. "W-wait a m-minute-"

"Bye!" The woman screamed before (literally) kicking her employee out of the shop to get to work right before she slammed and locked the front door.

"Oww! Gosh..." He grunted as he walked away from the building, then looked at the first client sheet. "-sigh-...Where do I have to go first..."

His eyes skimmed over the information, which was neatly typewritten and organized.

_'Are you KIDDING me?'_

Is what he said questioned in his mind when he saw the name.

Which was "Ishida Uryu".

"His dad is a doctor! They definitely have the money to afford a snowblower, so why does Ishida need me?!" He complained to himself. Thankfully no one else was around or they would have thought Ichigo Kurosaki was a crazy man.

Grumpily walking to his home, he had an urge to call him and ask why Uryu needed him. But he would rather take out the steam on him.

*** * ***

Not too long after, Ichigo arrived at the place. The young Quincy was standing right outside.

"Kurosaki, you're finally here-"

"Ishida! What the hell do you need my help for?!" The irritated orange-haired yelled.

Uryu rolled his eyes. "I knew you were going get angry, just let me explain."

"Hurry up," he sighed. "Get me a shovel and I'll get to it."

"You don't have to do all of it. I actually just needed to speak with you."

Ichigo's jaw fell an inch in confusion and his eyelids fell halfway. "...Huh?"

"Listen, before you call me some plain, insulting name, it's important. I know you work at a part time job involving you doing various tasks, so I thought I could use you to do a little bit of work while talking to me in person," Uryu explained to him as he handed him a snow shovel that was lying around nearby.

"...If you just called me and talked you would have saved both of us from the trouble of doing this you know," Ichigo suggested impatiently. He took the tool from him and started with the work.

"Oh come on, everyone knows talking in person is much more meaningful than over a cellphone. Besides, we never get the time to do either of that since we're busy. And I'm sure being in a relationship with Kuchiki is more time consuming," he stated pressing up his glasses.

Ichigo sighed. He was right. "Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" He asked, looking down at the snow as he neatly shoveled it away.

"What happened on her birthday?"

He slowly stopped working before pausing. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I noticed something different about you two. I mean, I know you're in a relationship, but when you came back from the hollow, something seemed different."

"Uhh..." _ 'Is he talking about...the proposal? But how would he know about it anyway?"_

He turned to his friend. "What do you mean?"

Uryu shrugged. "Nothing really, I'm just curious. Sado-kun told me you went to a jewelry store?"

Ichigo's eyes opened wide. _'Should I tell him what happened? If I tell Ishida, I'll have to tell everyone else...'_

"I did. Why do you care?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No need to be so cold," Uryu suggested laid back.

"...Is THAT the reason you wanted to talk? That's it? Nothing else?"

"No, I..um..." The highly intelligent college student was at a loss for words, rubbing his head.

"Ohh, you need dating advice?" Ichigo bluntly put, in a casual way.

"Huh? Wh-what are you getting at?!" Uryu panicked.

"Hmm, I thought I saw your hand on Inoue's shoulder that day...If you like her, tell her your feel-"

"I d-don't! I don't know what you're going on about!" An embarrassed expression went all over his face.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just tell her, dumbass. Inoue's too nice to turn you down. Besides, I'm sure she likes you too."

"...Why are you jumping to conclusions!?"

Ignoring him, he continued. "Like I said, she's too nice to turn you down. Ask if she wants to go get some coffee or something, or dinner. Yeah, dinner sounds the best since she really hasn't got a clue how to cook..."

"...Right..." Uryu gave up, blushing, and agreed.

"So you'll do that?" Ichigo asked, continuing shoveling the snow.

"Sure... Besides, how could you tell?"

"You're so shy around her. Well, more to her than any other girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"The amazing Ishida-kun is so shy!" Ichigo teased, laughing.

"Ugh...Anyway, Kurosaki, how do you manage to live off of just a part time job?" Maybe it was good for him to switch the subject...

"It's funny you ask that because I wonder the same thing... Ikumi-san does pay me more than enough for some reason. I guess she's always willing to help me out, and I really appreciate it. It's like having an older sister," Ichigo explained.

"I see." Uryu watched his friend work. The driveway was somehow already just about done. When Ichigo cleaned up the last bit of it, he walked towards the walkway to the home. "Wait, that's fine, we rarely go there so you don't have to clean that. Here." He reached into his pocket pulling out a nicely sealed envelope. "Your fees."

"Thanks." Ichigo took the packet and put it away safely before giving back the shovel. "I'll see you later." He waved as he walked back to Unagiya Shop.

"Thanks, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it."

"Wait! You didn't answer my question, what happened with you and-...damn.." He was too far away now to hear (or care).

*** * ***

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING!"

Ichigo was sure he lost some hearing from that.

"Ikumi-san... All the rest of these papers are about work that can only be done when the snow is GONE...like you told me earlier today..." He tried to explain, being as calm as possible so she wouldn't beat him to a pulp.

"Oh, right. Oops." She dropped everything just like that.

_'Are you kidding me...'_

"So, tell me," she said, sitting comfortably on her couch, pausing to take a drink from her water bottle. "About your date with your woman!"

"H-how do you even find out all this stuff?! Are you THAT good at guessing?!"

"Shut up! Sit down here and tell me!" Ikumi ordered.

Her employee accepted immediately, sitting down next to her where she pointed.

"U-um... I took her to the ice rink close to the theme park around here..." An embarrassed blush which Ichigo wasn't able to hide showed up onto his face.

"Aaand? Was it romantic?" She asked, taking another sip.

He gulped. "I proposed to her." Better time to tell her now than later, he deduced.

"-PBBTBTBTH-" She spat her drink all over Ichigo's face. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I...Ikumi-san...?! What the hell?! Yuck...!" Running towards a nearby towel, he wiped his face and clothes with it.

"Ichigo, tell me, how long have you been with this girl?!" She looked very shocked, but not disappointed as someone might have expected.

"For five years..." He told her, wiping himself again.

"And how long have you been in a relationship?"

"...Less than a month..."

The youthful woman's eyebrows raised. "...You're a crazy kid..."

"Yeah? Well, she said yes! AND this is something I should have done a long time ago, so I'm not crazy!" Ichigo stated, crossing his arms trying to look serious.

"Wow, I'm surprised! You can have the guts to _propose_ to someone but you can't even do SIMPLE JOBS!" She scolded him.

"Anything else you'd like to know!?" He rushed. "What color underwear I was wearing? What color underwear SHE was wearing, huh?!"

"...Ichigo, what are you trying to say? Oh my...you knew the color of her underwear...? You...Don't tell me you...Ohhh my..." Ikumi blushed and covered her mouth, assuming not very appropriate things.

"H-huh?! Th-that's not what I m-meant!" Ichigo squealed, immediately understand what she was getting at... "We would never do something like that before-"

"My boy is all grown up now...just please tell me you used protect-"

"BYE!" Ichigo flew out the door after grabbing his coat, then zipped his way back home. "Weird...crazy old lady..." he mumbled to himself, trying to get rid of his blush. Home, he just wanted to go back home to see Rukia. Plus he was a little hungry since he didn't have much lunch...

_'I'm far enough now, I think I can just walk...'_ Ichigo thought to himself, feeling relieved to not have his boss follow him and toss him back inside.

Then he remembered that Rukia's "art" notebook was in horrible condition. In fact, it was the same extra notebook he had which was snatched by her with an excuse of "I need to prove my artistic ability to you".

He smiled from that memory. _'Hmm, I have an idea...'_

Ichigo changed his direction to a local art supplies store where he would take Yuzu and Karin for school projects. He crossed the empty streets. They were cleared of snow, but people still wouldn't drive too much.

Walking inside of the familiar store, he walked to the section with notebooks. Composition notebooks, ring, multiple subjects, binders, all various colors.

_'I don't even know her favorite color...'_

He grabbed one with a purple color since it matched with her eyes. _'Close enough.'_

As he walked out of the isle, he was stopped by a shelf with markers. _'Of course, she'll need to do coloring as well.' _Grabbed a pack.

Walking adjacent to the isles, he was stopped by sketch pads for professional artists. Well, Rukia didn't exactly, well, fit in that category to most people, but Ichigo took one anyway. _'Might as well take that too...'_

That was good enough. Any more or Rukia would scold him for spending too much money on her. But then again, it's purpose would be to have Chappy drawn over and over again in it, so she'd probably be okay with him purchasing the whole store.

Ichigo walked to the checkout counter. There was no line, and the same lady scanned his items before Ichigo handed her the money.

"Thank you, have a nice day," she told him warmly.

"You too, thank you," the orange head replied politely, walking out of the store taking the bag with the papers and markers.

*** * * **

-Tap...tap...tap-

Rukia tapped her fingers on Ichigo's desk waiting bored and mopey for him to get back. The tiny little gaming device wouldn't work. She was too lazy to try and work the TV. She didn't want to "disturb" Isshin at work again, but was too shy and didn't know what else to talk about with him. Yuzu and Karin should have been home a little sooner, but the snow most likely slowed them down.

The bored shinigami let out a sigh and turned her head to the pillow that was hiding the little card she made for him.

_'Ugh...this was such a childish idea.'_ She thought, blushing embarrassingly all by herself.

_*Creeeaakk...thump*_

"I'm hoooome!" The said orange-haired shinigami announced.

"Ah! It's him!" Rukia shrieked happily, running downstairs before calming herself to not look overly clingy to Ichigo. The funny thing was she didn't even know the meaning to "clingy" but obviously was.

Nowhere near as much as Ichigo though, of course.

"H-hi, Ichigo," she greeted with a shy smile.

"Hey! I'm back, and done for today..." Ichigo replied with the typical weak and tired smile he always gave when he got back home.

"Good, you almost got ill yesterday, now it's time for you go upstairs and rest," she ordered with her arms crossed while maintaining an easygoing mood.

"Yes, my queen," the tired young adult said playfully, kissing her on the forehead before heading to his room. "Oh, wait! Here," he was so tired that he almost forgot about the bag in his hand, which he handed over to Rukia.

"Hm? What's this?" She raised an eyebrow and accepted the bag.

"I saw that your doodling-err, I mean art notebook, was falling apart and almost out of pages, so I got you some new ones."

Surprised at his actions, she looked inside of it. A sleek purple covered notebook, sketchpad, and a set of coloring markers were seen. A smile grew on her face.

"Th-thank you! I really appreciate this, I mean it, thank you Ichigo. But you didn't have-"

"Yeah yeah, I didn't have to, blaaaaaah!" He zipped upstairs to avoid her modesty speech and changed his clothes into a regular tight long sleeve shirt and pants.

The petite woman rolled her eyes, grinning, and waited out the door. Ichigo opened it, then she entered the room, and spoke up. "So, how was everything today?" She asked, placing the bag on his desk.

"Eh, same old, tiring. Thankfully I didn't have to do much work for Ikumi-san today," he explained.

"Mm, I see. What did you have to do?"

"Shovel snow off a driveway. And can you believe it was Ishida's I had to do?" Ichigo said with a scoff.

"Really? That's odd. Don't many people have those snow-destroyer machines?" She asked seriously.

The substitute shinigami couldn't help but fall onto his bed laughing his lungs out.

"Huh?" Rukia blushed embarrassingly, her face now a shy frown. "Wh-what's so funny? I just asked a question!"

"Hahaha, Rukia, it's a snow _blower_, not a snow destroyer," he clarified, gasping for air from laughing too hard.

"O-oh...s-same thing!" She argued with her arms crossed.

"I'm only kiddiiiing." he assured her, smiling, and stretched his arms laying down.

_'I hope he notices the card...I just don't want him to think it was immature...'_ Rukia thought to herself.

"So when I got to Ishida's place," Ichigo started again. "He told me he only called me there because he wanted to talk to me in person."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting down on the desk chair.

"First he asked me about what happened on your birthday, apparently we 'looked a little different' in the way we acted."

"D-do you mean...?" Rukia figured it was about the proposal...

"When I asked you to marry me? Yeah...I think he sensed something serious like that happened, but not that specific. Then I switched the topic to him and Inoue."

"Hm? How come?"

"I saw Ishida put his hand on her shoulder. Inoue looked kind of moody, not sure why, but it seemed as if he was comforting her. So I wanted to tease him a bit."

"Tease him? About what?" She asked, clueless about what he meant.

"That he likes Inoue," Ichigo joked.

"Well of course he does, they're friends, aren't they?"

"Uhh.." _'Oh, right, this is Rukia.' _"I meant in a romantic way."

"...Oh!" She slowly understood. "Well, is that true?"

"I believe so, he was getting all shy and stuttered a lot."

"You mean like when your father made the 'grandchildren' joke?" She teased, tilting her head with a grin.

"...Whatever..." And then he did exactly that, blush.

"What's the matter, huhhh? Why is your face all red?" Teasing, one of her favorite things to do to him. She playfully poked the tip of his nose, making him scowl and shut his eyes in a cute way. A whine hummed out of him. "I'm just kiiiiiding," Rukia told him, mocking his tone earlier.

"It's that fun to tease me? You...!" A devious smirk grew on his lips. Ichigo pulled her closer and gave her the ticking of a lifetime to her tummy.

"Woahh! H-hey! S-stop i-it! Hahahahahaha! P-ple-easeee! Hehehehehe...!" She was out of air fast, trying to squirm out of his grip. Then Ichigo stopped his hands, cupped her face and gave a warm kiss on her lips.

"I missed you, Rukia," he mused, giving her a soft look into her eyes.

"I-I missed you too..." she admitted shyly. but truly meant it.

"Why are you blushing, hmmmm?" Using her tactics to embarrass him, how wonderful.

"Baka! B-be quiet! Don't copy me!"

Ichigo let out a laugh. His stomach grumbled _very_ loudly. "Oog..."

"Did you eat anything today?" Rukia asked, worried about him since he looked absolutely exhausted along with his stomach shouting.

"Just some lunch, but it's fine, I can wait for dinner," he tried to assure her.

"Are you sure? You really look awfully tired..."

"No no, it's okay, don't worry," he said again, doing a comical stretch to show her he really was fine.

"Okay...but this time, _I_ will feed you while you rest in your bed!"

"Wh-whahh? No no, I can eat by myself-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You will sit here, continue with your work from studies, and consume the food _**I**_ bring to your mouth. Understand?" Rukia was scary at times...but this was exceptionally scary...

"Y-yes...u-understood..." Ichigo accepted with wide eyes and a scared mind, sitting back comfortably on his bed.

"Good!" The shinigami woman said happily, changing her attitude so drastically that it was amazing. She sat back down on the chair and had her attention to the Gameboy again.

"Ichigo, I was wondering, what is this and how does it work?" She asked, holding up the device.

"Hm? Oh, you found my old Gameboy, it's been sitting there in the drawer for a reaaaally long time now. The battery is probably dead." He reached his hand out, Rukia giving it to him.

"See this?" Ichigo pointed to a small switch on the right side of it. "You flick this and it would turn on. But since the battery's depleted, we've gotta charge it again. Did you see a bunch of wires in the same drawer?"

"Ohh. I see. And yes, I think I did..." Rukia opened the same drawer and carefully picked up the old and dusty wires. "Are these the ones?" She asked to make sure, handing it over.

"Yeah, that's it." He plugged the base into the wall. "Now, you take this tiny end and plug it into here," then Ichigo plugged the charging port into the device itself. "And there you go. It's really old, so I doubt it'll work, but give it a few hours and it'll be recharged."

"Oooooh...Such amazing technology!" Rukia squealed happily.

"You get quite fascinated by these simple little objects, don't you?"

"But Ichigo, they don't even exist in Soul Society!"

"Then why not give Squad 12 these ideas? They'll probably make the stuff extremely fast."

"Ugh...Absolutely not..." She said, rubbing her head.

"Too creepy to even walk into the barracks? I don't blame you..." A nod clarified that.

"Oh, right!" He spoke up again. "What about that surprise you told me about? Do I get it now?" He asked eagerly.

"Oh, right, _that_. I'm actually surprised you didn't see it over here," she pointed out to the card she made, handed it to him and blushed. "Umm...h-here..."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Ichigo said, unsure of why she was being so shy. He took the paper and observed it. It was totally colored, filled with hearts surrounding two Chappy bunnies representing him and Rukia, holding hands.

"This is so cute...!" He complimented, making the petite woman blush even more.

"Thank you...um...did you see the words...?" She asked, trying to hide her shyness by fiddling around with the Gameboy that was set on charge. "Th-they're on the back..."

"Hm?" He turned it over. "Oh, I see it." Ichigo clarified, and started to read the words:

_"Ichigo, you always say words that warm my body and soul. I hope that I'm able to do the same. When you asked me to marry you on my birthday, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What I always wanted to hear, what I've always wanted to happen between us one day...All those desires were fulfilled. All because of you. I don't deserve your kindness, let alone you. Yet I cannot bear to not have you. Thank you Ichigo for your love. I will always try to return as much of mine to you as possible, or rather, even more. Thank you for being with me. I will always love you and stay with you forever."_

"..." Ichigo's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"S-sorry, that was a little silly, I-I should j-just say things like that myself...sorry..." Rukia apologized with a nervous laugh, rubbing her head.

"..." Still speechless, he looked up into her eyes. His soft yet strong, loving stare stunned her.

"Rukia..." He finally said. "Do you..really...mean all this...?!"

"U-uhhhh...-ahem-...Baka! Of course! Why would I write something like _that_ down and not mean it?"

"I don't know...what to say..." A smile was pretty much forged onto him now.

"You don't have to say anything, Ichigo..." Rukia assured him, not feeling as shy anymore. While she still had a blush, she had the courage to move the chair closer to him, and put a hand on his cheek. "You've already said so much. I know you want to say 'thank you', but the only one that should be saying that is me."

"That's not true..." He replied, cupping her face. "_I_ can _never_ stop thanking you for everything. These little 'thank you's' are nowhere near enough to truly express how grateful I am...for everything you've done for me...for the words that picked me when I couldn't get up...for _you_." Ichigo leaned closer to her so that his forehead would touch hers.

"Well...I don't really know what I did...Whatever it was, it wasn't much," she said, not having a clue to the wonderful things she's done.

"You're really modest, you know that?"

"Says you... The man to save the entire Soul Society on numerous occasions, heck, even the entire WORLD...yet you don't take any credit."

"Well, if it wasn't for YOU giving me the powers in the first place, none of it would have happened, right? So everyone in this universe should be throwing their 'thanks' at you, not me," he said, giving a fair rebuttle.

"Um...But...you still had the courage to do what you've done!" Rukia tried backing herself up.

"I guess... But I was given that courage. Sure, friends did. But in the end, I've always realized it was _you_ who gave me the most."

"...hh...whatever..." She leaned her head to the side of his, trying to hide her blush. Ichigo chuckled, and hugged her tightly.

" 'Love you, Rukia...I can't stress how much I do with just words either..." He honestly spoke, wrapping his arms around her tightly, nuzzling his head into her.

"_Just_ words, huh? What else do you need to do to express all of it, hmmm?" She teased, which made Ichigo think she was implying...inappropriate..things.

"Wh-what is that supposed t-to m-mean?!" He panicked nervously, hoping she wouldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"Oh be quiet, you baka!" Rukia ordered with a giggle. She turned her head a little bit towards him and kissed his cheek.

Then Ichigo's stomach grumbled again... "Ugh...Okay, maybe I am really hungry.."

"Fool, I told you! Now stay here, I'll go get you something." Rukia stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait! There's no leftovers from yesterday," he reminded her, unsure of what she would do.

"I'll just cook you something new, then."

"...You can cook?" He asked, not knowing if she could.

"What? You don't remember? I made curry once, and you ate some of it. Although I've done it only once, I think I can remember how to make it again."

"A-are you sure? I'd rather have you relax, besides, Yuzu should be home soon to make the dinner."

"Ichigo, Yuzu has been always doing this. I honestly do not mind doing this one job for one day, really," she assured him.

"Okay, okay, fine, but let me help you out a little, at least," he suggested.

"Absolutely not! You've done enough work today, and it's time you got your rest. Now you will relax, understand?"

"Fiiiiiiineeee," the exhausted orange head groaned.

"Good boy, now sit back, relax, and do some studying, okay?" She told him before walking out the door.

"Yes, my queen," Ichigo obeyed with a smile, so grateful to have such a caring person as his lover.

*** * * * *  
Um... okay, this took alot longer than I thought it would...Turns out summer break makes me too lazy to do this ;_;**

But thank you for your patience and thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this :) Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Thank you again, and have a nice day. ^^


End file.
